the legend of zelda the ligth and the hope
by spider-boy
Summary: kari ha sido secuestrada y llevada a una extraña dimencion y tai, davis tk e izzy han decidido ir a rescatarla, los 12 digielegidos se enfrentaran a la mayor aventura de sus vidas y esta vez sin sus digimon no solo para salvar a kari sino a todo hyrule
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE LIGTH AND THE HOPE

MI NOMBRE ES TAICHI YAGAMI, PERO TODOS ME DICEN TAI, MI VIDA ES COMO LA DE CUALQUIER OTRO CHICO, TENGO 17 AÑOS Y ESTUDIO LA PREPARATORIA, MI VIDA ES DE LO MAS NORMAL….SALVO POR UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE, HACE TIEMPO 7 AMIGOS Y YO FUIMOS A UN LUGRA LLAMADO EL DIGIMUNDO DONDE CONOCIMOS A UNOS SERES LLAMADOS DIGIMON, SON CRIATURAS DE DIVERSAS FORMAS HECHAS APARENTEMENTE DE DATOS DIGITALES, ASI PUES FUE ASI COMO ME CONVERTI EN UNO DE LOS 8 NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, NOSOTROS TENIAMOS LA OBLIGACION DE SALVAR AQUEL MUNDO CON AYUDA DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS DIGIMON, Y ES ASI COMO DESPUES DE ARDUAS BATALLAS LOGRAMOS ERRADICRA AL MAL….ALMENOS ESO PENSABAMOS, 3 AÑOS DESPUES MI HERMANA KARI TUVO QUE REGRESAR A AQUEL LUGAR PARA FORMAR PARTE DE LOS NUEVOS ELEGIDOS QUIENES SERIAN NUESTROS SUCESORES, ASI PUES NOSOTROS AYUDABAMOIS EN LO QUE PODIAMOS, Y UNA VEZ MAS EL DIGIMUNDO FUE SALVADO POR LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, PERO LO QUE MAS ME ASOMBRO FUE LA MAYOR AVENTURA QUE HE VIVIDO EN MI VIDA, ¿Qué? ¿DESEAN OIRLA? BIEN SI ES ASI TOMEN ASIENTO, ES UNA HISTORIA LARGA, ESTO PASO HACE 2 AÑOS, CUANDO LOS 12 ELEGIDOS NOS REUNIMOS PARA CONMEMORAR LOS 5 AÑOS DE NUESTRO PRIMER VIAJE

HACE TIEMPO QUE NO NOS REUNIAMOS TODOS- DIJO UN JOVEN RUBIO DE NOMBRE MATT-SI, CREO QUE HACIA MAS DE 2 AÑOS QUE NO ESTABAMOS TODOS- MENCIONO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO LLAMADA MIMI –LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTAMOS TODOS- MENCIONO DAVIS

EL DIA ERA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO, NADA FUERA DE LO COMUN, LOS 12 NOS ENCONTRABAMOS SENTADOS EN EL PARQUE COMIENDO ALGO, TERMINADA LA COMIDA DECIDIMOS DAR UN PASEO POR EL PARUQE PUES EL DIA ERA BASTANTE AGRADABLE….PERO….DESPUES DE CAMINAR UN POCO NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UN LUGAR QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS RECORDABA HABER VISTO

ES EXTRAÑO-DIJO TK- NO RECUERDO ESTA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD- LOS 12 CONTINUABAMOS CAMINANDO AUN CONFUNDIDOS –ESTO ME DA UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO-DIJO KARI ALGO ASUSTADA, FU ENTONCES CUANDO LO PEOR PASO, UNA FIGURA SOMBRIA MONTADA SOBRE UN CABALLO APARECIO DE LA NADA Y SE LLEVO A KARI, POR SUPUESTO YO NO PODIA QUEDARME ASI MIENTRAS MI HERMANA CORRIA PELIGRO, ASI QUE TRATE DE AYUDARLA, PERO FUE INUTIL, EL JINETE ME LANZO LEJOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE, APARENTEMENTE NO ERA UNA PERSONA COMUN PUES POSEIA UNA ENORME FUERZA-¡SUELTALA!-GRITABA TK DESESPERADO A LO QUE EL JINETE SOLO RIO Y SE MARCHO GALOPANDO, YO NO PERDI TIEMPO Y JUNTO CON TK Y DAVIS TRATAMOS DE ALCANZAR AL JINETA PARA SALVAR A KARI, DESPUES DE CORRER MUCHO FRENTE A NOSOTROS APARECIO UNA ESPECIE DE PORTAL, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS LO HABIA VISTO, SALVO POR IZZY QUIEN CORRIO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS PARA TRATAR DE ALCANZARNOS PERO ERA TARDE, LOS 3 HABIAMOS CRUZADO EL PORTAL QUE COMENZABA A CERRARSE, IZZY NO PERDIO TIEMPO Y TAMBIEN ENTRO, MATT Y LOS DEMAS ACABABAN DE LLEGAR AL LUGAR TRATANDO DE ALCANZAR A IZZY VIERON COMO IZZY ENTRABA AL PORTAL EL CUAL YA SE HABIA CERRADO-¿A-ADONDE FUERON?-DIJO YOLEI PREOCUPADA-NO LO SE, PERO SEA DONDE SEA ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN-DIJO MATT

COMO VEN, ESO FUE EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA PARA MI, UNA AVENTURA QUE CAMBIO LA VIDA DE TODOS, BUENO, LO MEJOR ES QUE CONTINUE

TK, DAVIS, IZZY Y YO HABIAMOS LOGRADO CRUZAR EL PORTAL Y NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UN LUGAR MUY EXTRAÑO, PARECIA QUE ESTABAMOS EN LA EDAD MEDIA O ALGO ASI PORQUE FRENTE A NOSOTROS HABIA UN ENORME CASTILLO….PERO POR DESGRACIA NO HABIA SEÑALES DE KARI NI DEL JINETE-¡MALDICION!-GRITE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE GOLPEABA EL SUELO CON MI PUÑO PUES CREI QUE HABIA PEDIDO A MI HERMANA PARA SIEMPRE-¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-NO LO SE, PERO SEA DONDE SEA ESTO NO ES EL DIGIMUNDO-RESPONDIO IZZY-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA, HE PERDIDO A KARI PARA SIEMPRE!-DIJE YO QUE TODAVIA NO HABIA ASIMILADO LA IDEA DE NO VOLVER A VER A MI HERMANA-ESPEREN, MIREN, EN EL PISO-DIJO TK SEÑALANDONOS EL PISO DONDE PUDIMOS OBSERVAR LAS HUELLAS DE UN CABALLO DIRIJIRSE AL CASTILLO, SIN DUDA AHÍ ESTABA KARI ASI QUE DECIDIMOS IR A RESCATARLA-USTEDES NUNCA PODRAN SALIR CON VIDA DE LA FORTALEZA DE GANON-SE OYO UNA VOZ, LOS 4 VOLTEAMOS Y NOS ENCONTRAMOS A UN ANCIANO QUIEN AL PARECER NOS HABIA ESTADO OBSERVANDO-¿Quién ERES TU?-PREGUNTE AL ANCIANO-CALMA NO SOY SU ENEMIGO, SOLO SOY ALGUIEN QUE DESEA AYUDARLOS Y USTEDES NUNCA PODRAN VENCER A GANON-RESPONDIO EL ANCIANO-¿ENTONCES COMO PODREMOS RESCATAR A MI HERMANA?-PREGUNTE A AQUEL ANCIANO-SI DESEAN SALVAR A LA CHICA SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE HACRLO, POERO NO ES NADA FACIL-NOIS DIJO EL ANCIANO-NO ME IMPORTA, HAREMOS LO QUE SEA POR SALVARLA-DIJO TK-BIEN, SI ES ASI VENGAN CONMIGO, LES EXPLICARE TODO EN MI CASA- NOS DIJO EL ANCIANO MIENTRAS NOS GUIABA A SU CASA

DEBO DECIR QUE AL PRINCIPIO NO CONFIABA EN EL ANCIANO, PERO POCO A POCO PUDE CONFIAR EN EL, PUES SIN SU AYUDA JAMAS HUBIERAMOS RESCATADO A KARI DE ESE TAL GANONDORF, BUENO, LO MEJOR SERA QUE CONTINUE CON LA HISTORIA

LOS 5 CONTINUABAMOS CAMINADO RUMBO A LA CASA DEL ANCIANO CUANDO IZZY DECIDIO PREGUNTAR ALGO-¿EXACTAMENTE DONDE ESTAMOS?-PREGUNTO IZZY-ES VERDAD, USTEDES NO SON DE AQUÍ, LO NOTE POR LO EXTRAÑO DE SU ROPA, ESTO MI JOVEN AMIGO ES HYRULE-RESPONDIO EL ANCIANO-N-NO PUEDE SER-DIJO TK SORPRENDIDO-PUES LO ES, TAL PARECE QUE USTEDES HAN VENIDO DE OTRA DIMENCION LO NOTE POR EL PORTAL POR EL CUAL HAN VENIDO- NOS NDIJO EL ANCIANO-¿ENTONCES ESTO ES UNA DIMENCION PARALELA A LA NUESTRA?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-ASI ES, YA COMIENZAN A COMPRENDERLO

¿PUEDEN IMAGINARLO? TK, DAVIS, IZZY Y YO HABIAMOS VIAJADO ATRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO, SIN DUDA ESTO SE PONIA CAEDA VEZ MAS INTERESANTE, BUENO, CONTINUARE VLA HISTORIA

DESPUES DE CAMINAR UNA BUENA DISTANCIA ALFIN LLEGAMOS A CASA DEL ANCIANO DONDE UNA CHICA DE UNOS 13 O 14 AÑOS NOS RECIBIO, LO QUE MAS ME IMPACTO ERA EL PARECIDO QUE ELLA TENIA CON MI HERMANA KARI-¿Dónde HABIAS ESTADO ABUELO? ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA-DIJO LA CHICA-LO SIENTO YURI, NO DEBI PREOCUPARTE-DIJO EL ANCIANO. A QUIEN AL PARECER ERA SU NIETA, SU NOMBRE AL PARECER ERA YURI-VEO QUE TENEMOS VISITAS-DIJO YURI SONRRIENDONOS-MI NOMBRE ES TAI- ME PRESNTE SEGUIDO DE MIS AMIGOS-YO SOY DAVIS-

YO SOY TK-

Y YO SOY IZZY-DESPUES DE PRESENTARNOS LA CHICA HISO LO PROPIO-MUCHO GUSTO, MI NOMBRE ES YURI, ¿SON FORASTEROS VERDAD?-NOS PREGUNTO LA CHICA CON UNA SONRRIZA-ASI, ES RESPONDIO IZZY-YA VEO, LO NOTE POR LO EXTRAÑO DE SU ROPA-NOS DIJO YURI-YA ES ALGO TARDE, LO MEJOR SERA QUE DESCANCEN, MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA LES EXPLICARE TODO, SE LOS PROMETO, YURI POR FAVOR GUIA A LOS CHICOS AL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES-DIJO EL ANCIANO-DE ACUERDO-RESPONDIO YURI MIENTARS NOS GUIABA AL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES-¿Y QUE LOS TRAE POR AQUÍ?-NOS PREGUNTO YURI LO CUAL HISO QUE LOS 3 BAJARAMOS LA MIRADA-BUENO…..LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE…. VENIMOS A RESCATAR A MI HERMANA, AL PAREC ER ELLA FUE RAPTADA POR UN TAL GANON-DIJE YO ALGO TRISTE-YA VEO, ESE GANONDORF ES UN HOMBRE SIN CORAZON, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ALGUIEN LO DERROTE TAL COMO LO HISO EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO-DIJO YURI-¿HEROE DEL TIEMPO?-PREGUNTAMOS LOS 3 AL UNISONO-ES VERDAD, USTEDES NO SON DE AQUÍ ASI QUE POR LO TANTO CREO QUE NO CNOCEN LA LEYENDA-

¿HEROE DEL TIEMPO? ¿Qué CLASE DE LEYENDA ERA ESA? BUENO, LA RESPUESTA NOS LA DIO A CONOCER YURI MINUTOS DESPUES, LA LEYENDA ERA ALGO ASI

"En el principio de los tiempos, cuando todo era caos y oscuridad, surgieron de la nada tres fuegos que atravesaron ese caos; estos eran Din, quien con su poder creó la tierra; Nayru, quien con su amor y sabiduría creó el espíritu de vida y de trabajo de esa tierra; y Farore, quien con su coraje creó a todos los seres y razas que poblarían la tierra. Así, al finalizar su trabajo, los seres que serian considerados como diosas se reunieron en un lugar, y con una parte de sus cualidades crearon hechizos como una de las formas en las que serian recordadas: ' el fuego de Din', que encerraba su poder y su carácter indomable; 'El amor de Nayru', que contenía su bondad y sabiduría; y finalmente 'El viento de Farore', que conservaba el coraje y la valentía de esta diosa; estos conjuros fueron dispersados en esa tierra rica ya en vida, y naturalmente encargados a tres guardianas dispersas en el mismo país; asimismo, al crear estos conjuros, surgieron tres gemas que fueron entregadas a tres mortales de las razas más puras y nobles.

Finalmente, después de terminar su trabajo en esa tierra, se reunieron las tres en un punto y se originaron tanto un símbolo que se llamaría "Trifuerza" – y que contendría la mayoría de su esencia- y el lugar sagrado en donde ésta se conservaría en su santuario, el cual también seria protegido bajo el poder de 8 criaturas de cada raza de ese país; quienes después tendrían que construir un templo que guardara su esencia. Fue así como estos 8 templos quedaron construidos y escondidos cada uno en distintas regiones del vasto país de Hyrule:

Uno en lo alto de una montaña

Uno en protegido por un gran viento

Uno en las profundidades del bosque

Otro dentro de un gran volcán

Otro en lo mas profundo de un gran y hermoso lago

El otro en aquel lugar protegido por las sombras y los muertos

Uno mas dentro de las arenas de un desierto

Y el ultimo de estos seria el portal que conduciría al santuario en donde se encuentra la trifuerza; el cual fue 'disfrazado' y sellado con un conjuro que requeriría de ciertos objetos para abrirlo.

Así fue como, en cierta medida, quedo protegido el santuario en donde las diosas fusionaron sus esencias, pero ¿qué hacer si algún 'mortal' llegara a donde está la trifuerza?

Fue entonces cuando decidieron poner un conjuro en el santuario: si alguno de corazón puro y con intenciones nobles llegaba a la trifuerza, la tierra de Hyrule alcanzaría una era de prosperidad y paz; sin embargo, si alguno de corazón malévolo y con intenciones innobles llegaba a la trifuerza, Hyrule se vería convertida en una tierra árida, poblada de monstruos y criaturas que acabarían por destruirlo.

Las diosas, después de hechizar el santuario, lo sellaron con una espada para que, si llegara a penetrar una fuerza maligna en el santuario, fuera manejada por un héroe en el que recaerían la paz y el futuro de Hyrule. Esta espada se le conocio como la mastersword

Ya terminada su labor en este mundo, las diosas desparecieron; se cree que ahora custodian otros mundos en otras dimensiones, y que regresarán si algún día la trifuerza fuese separada para habitar en tres mortales en los que prevaleciera cada una de sus cualidades.

Así es como nuestra querida Hyurle y todos sus habitantes fueron creados…pero un dia, un hombre malvado logro llegar al lugar sagrado donde se encontraba la trifuerza, su nombre era ganondorf, el se apodero de la trifuerza del poder y convirtió a hyrule en una tierra de obscuridda y caos, pero un dia, el heroe del timpoi aparecio,. El poseia otra parte de la trifuerza, la trifuerza del valor, el lucho en contra de ganondorf quien habia capturado a zelda, la princesa de hyrule y posedora de la ultima parte de el triangulo sagrado, la trifueerza de la sabiduría, es asi como el heroe del tiempo ayudado de los guardianes de los 8 templos, luz, sombra,agua,fuego,viento,tierra,bosque y espiritu asi como la princesa zelda lograrton sellar a ganondorf en una prison en la cual el tiempo no pasaba, y asi permaneceria encerrdo hasta que el sello de los sabios se debilitara, tras concluir su mison el heroe del tiempo simplemente desaparecio, nadie volvio a saber de el, pero su leyenda prevalecera por siempre en la memoria de todos los habitantes de hyrule

BUENO, LO MEJOR SERA QUE CONTINUE CON LA HISTORIA

TRAS HABERNOS CONTADO LA LEYENDA DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO LOS 4 NOS QUEDAMOS SORPRENDIDOS, ¿EN QUE CLASE DE MUNDO NOS ENCONTRABAMOS?-PERO, SI GANON FUE ENCERRADO EN EL TIEMPO ¿Cómo ES QUE HA REGRSADO?-PREGUNTO IZZY-LA RAZON DE ELLO ES PORQUE DESPUES DE 100 AÑOS EL SELLO DE LOS SABIOS SE HA ROTO Y EL HA QUEDADO LIBRE Y JURO VENGARSE DE LOS SABIOS, DE LA PRINCESA ZELDA Y DE EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO, PERO LA VERDAD NO ME EXPLICO PORUQE HA SECUESTRADO A SU AMIGA, BUENO, YA ES ALGO TARDE, LO MEJOR SERA QUE DESCANSEN-DICHO ESTO YURI SE RETIRO DEL CUARTO.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE LOS 4 NOS LEVANTAMOS TEMPRANO PARA DESAYUNAR Y PARA ESCUCHAR LO QUE EL ANCIANO TENIA QUE DECIRNOS, TIEMPO DESPUES TODOS TERMINAMOS DE DESAYUNAR Y EL ANCIANO PIDIO A YUIRI QUE NOS DEJARA SOLOS-YURI, ¿PUEDES DEJARNOS SOLOS POR UN MOMENTO?-DIJO EL ANCIANO-CLARO ABUELO-YURI SALIO DEL CUARTO-BUENO, CREO QUE ANOCHE YURI LES CONTO ACERCA DE LA LEYENDA DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO ¿NO ES ASI?-NOS PREGUNTO EL ANCIANO-SI SEÑOR-RESPONDIO IZZY-BIEN SI ES ASI CREO QUE HABRAN ESCUCHADO DE LA MASTERSWORD, LA UNICA ESPADA CAPAZ DE REPELER LA MALDAD, MISMA ESPADA QUE EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO USO PARA DERROTRA A GANON, LA UNICA FORMA DE DERROTARLO ES ENCONTRAR LA ESPADA…..PERO POR DESGRACIA GANONDORF LO SABE Y DESTRUYO LA ESPADA EN 9 FRAGMENTOS MISMOS QUE DISPERSO POR TODO HYRULE CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO JAMAS REGRSARA, YO INTENTE ENCONTRAR LOS FRAGMENTOS PERO ESTOY DEMACIADO VIEJO, ES POR ELLO QUE SOLO LOGRE RECUPERAR UNO DE ELLO-NOS DIJO EL ANCIANO MIENTRAS NOS ENTREGABA EL FRAGMENTO-AHORA, PARA ENCONTRAR LOS OTROS 8 FRAGMENTOS DEBEN CONSEGUIR LAS 3 PERLAS DE LAS DIOSAS, SOLO ASI PODRAN ENTRAR A LA TORRE DE LOS DIOSES Y ALLI LES SERAN REVELADOS LOS LUGARES DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS 8 FRAGMENTOS RESTANTES, PERO EL CAMINO ES LARGO Y LLENO DE PELIGROS, POR ESO QUIERO DARLES ESTO-EL ANCIANO ABRIO UN COFRE QUE CONTENIA 3 ARMAS, UN ARCO Y FLECHAS, UN ESCUDO Y ESPADA, Y POR ULTIMO UN HACHA, EL NOS ENTREGO LAS ARMAS A LOS 3, PARA MI FUERON EL ARCO Y LAS FLECHAS, PARA TK FUERON EL ESCUDO Y LA ESPADA Y PARA DAVIS FUE EL HACHA-TOMEN, ESTAS ARMAS FUERON USADAS POR EL HEROE DEL TIEMPO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE LES SERAN DE UTILIDAD-DIJO EL ANCIANO-AH, CASI LO OLVIDO, TAMBIEN TOMEN ESTO- EL ANCIANO NOS HISO ENTREGA DE UN EXTRAÑO INSTRUMENTO, PARECIA SER UNA OCARINA-ESTA OCARINA ES LA LLAVE PARA ENTRAR A LA TORRE DE LOS DIOSES, SIN ELLA JAMAS PODRAN ENTRAR, AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA UNA COSA MAS QUE DARLES, ESTE MEDALLON NO ES UN MEDALLON COMUN, CON EL YO PODRE VER ATRAVES DE EL Y COMUNICARME CON USTEDES, DE VERDAD DESEARIA PODER AYUDARLOS EN MAS PERO SOY DEMASIADO VIEJO, BIEN, LAS 3 PERLAS ESTAN EN POSESION DE 3 RAZAS DIFERENTES, LOS KOKIRI, LOS ZORA, Y LOS GORON, LA ALDEA KOKIRI ESTA A 2 DIAS DE AQUÍ, ALLI DEBERAN HABLAR CON EL DEKU TREE, EL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DEL BOSQUE, SE QUE LES DARA LA PERLA, SUERTE A LOS 4-JUSTO CUANDO ESTABAMOS APUNTO DE SALIR EN BUSCA DE LAS PERLAS YURI QUIEN AL PARECER ESCUCHO TODO APARECIO-YO TAMBIEN VOY-DIJO ELLA A LO QUE TODOS NOS SORPRENDIMOS SOBRE TODO EL ANCIANO-PERO YURI, ES MUY PELIGROSO PARA TI-DIJO EL ANCIANO-DESCUIDA ABUELO, SE DEFENDERME, ADEMAS NO OLVIDES QUE SE USAR MAGIA, NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA MIENTRAS LA HERMANA DE TAI PELIGRA-DIJO YURI-BIEN, PUEDES IR CON ELLOS, PERO TEN MUCHO CUIDADO-DIJO EL ANCIANO-LO TENDRE-RESPONDIO YURI-DESCUIDE, NOSOTROS LA PROTEGEREMOS, LE DOY MI PALABRA-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN, DEBEN DARSE PRISA Y ENCONTRAR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA MASTERSWORD Y DERROTRA A GANONDORF-NOS DIJO EL ANCIANO MIENTRAS LOS 5 NOS DIRIJIAMOS A LA PUERTA PERO IZZY SE QUEDO ATRÁS-¿Qué SUCEDE IZZY?-PREGUNTE ALGO CONFUNDIDO-YO NO IRE-RESPONDIO EL-¿PERO PORQUE?-PREGUNTO TK-SI LOS ACOMPAÑO SOLO SERE UN ESTORBO, LO MEJORS SERA QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ, YO LOS AYUDARE EN LO QUE PUEDA DESDE AQUÍ JUNTO CON EL ANCIANO, SERE MAS UTIL DESDE AQUÍ-DIJO IZZY-BIEN, CREO QUE TIENES RAZON, FUE LO UNICO QUE DIJE ANTES DE QUE LOS 4 SALIERAMOS EN BUSCA DE LA PRIMERA PERLA- BUENA SUERTE-DIJO IZZY MIENTRAS LOS 4 YA NOS HABIAMOS ALEJADO DE LA CASA. PERO MIENTRAS, EN LA FORTALEZA DE GANON-HE TRAIDO A LA CHICA TAL COMO ME LO ORDENO LORD GANONDORF-DIJO LA FIGURA SOMBRIA-EXELENTE TRABAJO GENEREAL SHADOW PERO ESOS 4 CHICOS LOS SIGUIERON POR EL PORTAL Y AHORA SE DIRIJEN A LA ALDEA KOKIRI EN BUSCA DE LA PRIMERA PERLA-DIJO GANON-ENVIARE A MIS MEJORES HOMBRES AHORA MISMO Y LOS ANIQUILARE-DIJO SHADOW-NO, NO HACE FALTA, DEJALOS QUE LO INTENTEN, DESPUES DE TODO MIENTRAS YO TENGA LA TRIFUERZA DEL PODER ELLOS JAMAS ME DERROTARAN, NISIQUIERA CON LA MASTERSWORD, PUEDE RETIRARSE GENEREAL, DEJEME SOLO CON LA CHICA-DIJO GANONDORF MUY CONFIADO-COMO ORDENE SEÑOR-DIJO SHADOW QUIEN ACATO LA ORDEN DE SU AMO-¿D-DONDE ESTOY?-PREGUNTO KARI ASUSTADA-ESTAS EN MI FORTALEZA, VEO QUE TUS AMIGOS TRATAN INUTILMENTE DE SALVARTE, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE NO LO LOGRARAN CON VIDA-DIJO GANON-¿Qué QUIERES DE MI?-PREGUNTO KARI-A SU TIEMPO LO SABRAS……PRINCESA ZELDA-DIJO GANON-¿PRINCESA ZELDA? USTED ME CONFUNDE, YO NO CONOZCO A NINGUNA ZELDA-DIJO KARI-ESO CREES TU, ¡GUARDIAS! LLEVEN A LA CHICA A SU HABITACION, Y QUE SE PONGA COMODA, LA QUIERO VIVA HASTA QUE OBTENGA LO QUE QUIERO-ORDENO GANONDORF-SI SEÑOR- LOS GUARDIAS TOMARON A KARI Y SE LA LLEVARON A SU HABITACION DONDE LA ENCERRAON HASTA NUEVO AVISO DE GANONDORF.

¿GRAN HISTORIA NO? BUENO, COMO LES DECIA DESPUES DE…..OH-OH, DEBO IRME, CREO QUE NO PODRE CONTARLES EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LOS VERE DESPUES PARA CONTARLES EL RESTO, POR AHORA DEBO IRME SE ME HACE TARDE, ADIOS, OJALA HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA PORQUE AUN FALTA MUCHO MAS

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¿Qué LES PARECIO? OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA SIENDO ESTA NARRADA POR TAI, OJALA NO PIENSEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO TODOS MIS AMIGOS LO CREEN PERO A M I ME PARECE BUENA, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN ¿Qué CONEXIÓN HAY ENTRE KARI Y LA PRINCESA ZELDA? ¿PODRAN TAI Y LOS DEMAS RECPERA LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA MASTERSWORD? LAS RESPUESTAS A TODO ESTO LAS VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS, TANTO BUENOS Y MALOS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	2. chapter 2

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE LIGTH AND THE HOPE

HOLA DE NUEVO, LAMENTO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERARA PERO POR CAUSAS FUERA DE MI CONTROL TUVE QUE INTERRUMPIR LA HISTORIA, AHORA ¿EN QUE IBA? AH, CIERTO, TK, DAVIS, YURI Y YO SALIMOS EN BUSCA DE LA PRIMERA PERLA, OK, CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA

HABIAN PASADO COMO 3 HORAS DESDE QUE LOS 4 EMPEZAMOS NUESTRO VIAJE, LA LADEA ESTABA A ALMENOS 2 DIAS DE LA CASA DEL ANCIANO, PERO AL PARECER YURI CONOCIA UN ATAJO-¿Cuánto NOS FALTA?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-LA ALDEA KOKIRI ESTA A 2 DIAS DE AQUÍ, PERO CONOZCO UN ATAJO QUE NOS LLEVARA ALLA ANTES DEL ANOCHECER-DIJO YURI-BIEN¿Qué ESPERAMOS? TOMEMOS ESE ATAJO-DIJO DAVIS-BUENO, EL ATAJO ES UN LUGAR LLAMADO LOST WOODS, DEBEMOS SER CUIDADOSOS PUES PODRIAMOS PERDERNOS AHÍ-NOS ADVIRTIO YURI, ASI PUES TOMAMOS DICHO ATAJO PERO NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAMOS-¿Cuánto NOS FALTA?-VOLVIO A PREGUNTAR DAVIS-YA TE DIJE QUE LLEGARIMOS NTES DEL ANOCHECER, DEBEN FALTAR COMO 5……OH HO-DIJO YURI MIENTRAS SE OIAN UNOS AULLIDOS CERCA DE NOSOTROS-NO ME GUSTO COMO SE OYO ESO-DIJO DAVIS-YURI TU CONOCES MEJOR ESTOS BOSQUES QUE NOSOTROS ¿Qué FUE ESO?-LE PREGUNTE-LO PEOR QUE NOS PODRIAMOS ENCONTRAR ¡WOLFOS!-DIJO ELLA GRITANDO MIENTRAS FRENTE A NOSOTROS APARECIO UNA MANADA DE LOBOS AMBRIENTOS,

BRAVO, LO QUE NOS FALTABA, AHORA DEBIAMOS LUCHAR CON UN MONTON DE LOBOS, NI HABLAR, SI NO LUCHABAMOS NO IBAMOS A SALIR VIVOS DE AHI

YO NO PERDI TIEMPO Y SAQUE MI ARCO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE DAVIS Y TK SE PREPARABAN PARA LUCHAR-ESTO ES MALO-DIJO YURI-CALMA, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS-DIJO DAVIS QUIEN SE LANZO CONTRA UNO DE LOS WOLFOS PERO ESTE ERA MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE PARECIA Y LANZO A DAVIS CON UN GOLPE HIRIENDOLO EN LE PECHO CON SUS GARRAS-¡DAVIS!-GRITO YURI QUIEN CORRIA HACIA NUESTRO COMPAÑERO-ESO SI NO TE LO PERDONO-DIJE YO AL TIEMPO QUE CON MIS FLECHAS LOGRABA AUYENTAR A LOS LOBOS QUIENES YA ESTABAN A UNA DISTANCIA CONSIDERABLE POR LO QUE ESTABAMOS A SALVO….POR AHORA-¿ESTAS BIEN DAVIS?-PREGUNTO YURI PREOCUPADA-S-SI, S-SOLO FUE UNA PEQUEÑA HERIDA, NADA GRAVE-DIJO DAVIS-DEJAME VER-YURI REVISO LA HERIDA DE DAVIS QUE NO ERA NADA GRAVE PERO AUN ASI ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR EL, ELLA PUSO SUS MANOS SOBRE EL PECHO DE DAVIS Y UNA LUZ CUBRIA LA HERIDA QUE COMENZABA A DESAPARECER

¿Qué CLASE DE MAGIA POSEIA YURI? BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTABA PUES FUERA CUAL FUERA ME ALEGRABA TENERLA DE NUESTRO LADO, ASI PUES DESPUE DE CURRA LAS HERIDAS DE DAVIS TODOS NOSOTROS NOS SORPRENDIMOS

¡C-COMO HICISTE ESO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-¿OLVIDAS QUE SE UTILIZAR MAGIA? POR AHORA YA NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, TU HERIDA YA HA SIDO SANADA-LE RESPONDIO YURI A UN ASOMBRADO Y A LA VEZ CONFUNDIDO DAVIS-GRACIAS-DIJO EL-YA ME AGRADECERAS DESPUES, LOS WOLFOS E FUERON POR AHORA PERO SE QUE VOLVERAN, DEBEMOS LLEGR A LA ALDEA KOKIRI ANTES DEL ANOCHECER SINO SEREMOS COMIDA DE WOLFOS-NOS ADVIRTIO YURI-BIEN, EN MARCHA-DIJO TK AL MOMENTO QUE LOS 4 REANUDABAMOS NUETRO VIAJE. POCO DESPUES PUDIMOS VER A UNA NIÑA SIENDO PERSEGUIDA POR UNA JAURIA DE WOLFOS, NOSOTROS NO PERDIMOS TIEMPO Y ATACAMOS, YO ATACABA CON MIS FLECHAS Y YURI LANZABA UNAS CUANTAS BOLAS DE ENERGIA CON SU MAGIA PARA AUYENTRA A LOS LOBOS MIENTRAS TK Y DAVIS RESCATABAN A LA NIÑA-¿ESTAS BIEN?-PREGUNTO TK-SI, GRACIAS POR SALVARME, PERO ¿Por qué ESTAN AQUÍ?-PREGUNTO LA NIÑA-PUES, ESTAMOS EN BUSCA DE LA ALDEA KOKIRI, NESESSITAMOS HABLAR CON EL DEKU TREE-LE RESPONDI-¿BUSCAN LA ALDEA KOKIRI? YO PUEDO LLEVARLOS, SOLO SIGANME-LA NIÑA NOS GUIO A LA ALDEA DONDE FUIMOS RECIBIDOS POR VARIOS KOKIRI, AL PARECER LA NIÑA QUE SALVAMOS ERA UNA KOKIRI

LO QUE SON LAS COSAS, JAMAS ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE LOS KOKIRI SOLO ERAN UNOS NIÑOS, LA RAZON DE ELLO ES QUE LOS KOKIRI A DIFERENCIA DE OTRAS RAZAS JAMAS CRECEN, BUENO, CREO QUE MEJOR CONTINUO LA HISTORIA

¡SAIRA ESTAS A SALVO!-DIJO UNO DE LOS KOKIRI-LAMENTO HABERLOS PREOCUPADO-DIJO SAIRA-¿Quiénes SON ELLOS?-PREGUNTO OTRO DE LOS KOKIRI-ELLOS ME SALVARON DE UNA JAURIA DE WOLFOS, DE NO SER POR ELLOS HABRIA SIDO COMIDA DE WOLFOS RESPONDIO SAIRA-MUCHAS GRACIAS FORASTEROS¿Cómo PODEMOS PAGARLES?-NOS DIJO UNO DE LOS KOKIRI-NESESITAMOS HABLAR CON EL DEKU TREE-DIJO TK-YA VEO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO MISMA LOS LLEVARE CON EL-DIJO SAIRA ASI PUES LA NIÑA NOS LLEVO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL DEKU TREE-ASI QUE USTEDES SALVARON A SAIRA, ESTOY EN DEUDA CON USTEDES¿Cómo PODRIA PAGARLES?-NOS DIJO EL ARBOL-NESESITAMOS LA PERLA DE FARORE-DIJO YURI-COMO SABRAS GANON HA VUELTO Y NOSOTROS DEBEMOS RECOBRAR LA MASTERESWORD PARA DERROTARLO-

YA VEO, ASI QUE PLANEAN DERROTAR A GANON, NO PUEDO DARLES LA PERLA ASI COMO ASI, DEBEN PASAR UNA PRUEBA ANTES DE ELLO-DIJO EL ARBOL-ACEPTAREMOS CULQUIER DESAFIO-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN, SI ES ASI ESTA ES SU PRUEBA, AL IGUAL QUE MI ANTECESOR GANON HA PUESTO UNA MALDICION DENTRO DE MI HACIENDO QUE VARIAS CRIATURAS DENTRO DE MI ME ATORMENTEN DE DIA Y DE NOCHE, SI USTEDES LOGRAN ROMPER ESA MALDICION LA PERLA SERA SUYA-DIJO EL DEKU TREE

ESTO SE PONIA CADA VEZ MAS COMPLICADO¿ACASO PODRIAMOS LIBERAR AL DEJU TREE DE LA MALDICION? BUENO, SI QUIEREN SABERLO CREO QUE MEJOR SIGO CONTANDO LA HISTORIA

ASI PUES, DICHO ESTO EL ARBOL GUARDIAN DEL BOSQUE ABRIO UNA PUERTA POR LA CUAL PODIAMOS ENTRAR PARA SUPERAR LA PRUEBA Y CONSEGUIR LA PRIMERA PERLA, DESPUES DE ENTRAR PUDIMOS OBSERVAR QUE EL ARBOL TENIA RAZON, ESO ESTABA LLENO DE CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS Y EN ACA ESQUINA HABIA UNA ESPECIE DE TELRAÑAS-SERA MEJOR QUE ESTEMOS ALERTAS-ADVERTI A MIS COMPAÑEROS-NO TIENES QUE DECIRNOSLO-DIJO DAVIS, LOS 4 COMENZAMOS A RECORRER EL LUGAR CUANDO EL MEDALLON QUE EL ANCIANO NOS HABIA DADO COMENZO A REACCIONAR-TAI, TAI¿TAI PUEDES OIRME?-PREGUNTO IZZY ATRAVES DEL MEDALLON-TE ESCUCHO FUERTE Y CLARO IZZY-LE RESPONDI-EL ANCIANO ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE LO QUE ORIGINA LA MALDICION EN EL ARBOL SE ENCUENTRA EN EL SOTANO, DEBEN ENCONTRA LA MANERA DE LLEGRA AHÍ, ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER POR AHORA, EL ANCIANO Y YO TRATAREMOS DE ENCONTRAR COMO PUEDEN LLEGAR AL SOTANO, CAMBIO Y FUERA-EL MEDALLON DEJO DE BRILLAR Y LOS 4 COMENZAMOS A DESIFRAR COMO LLEGAR AL SOTANO-¿Cómo DIABLOS VAMOS A LLEGAR AL SOTANO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-SI LO SUPIERA NO ESTARIAMOS BUSCANDO UNA MANERA-DIJO TK-YA BASTA, NO ES MOMENTO APRA DISCUTIR, VENGAN A VER ESTO-LES DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS MIENTRAS LES SEÑALABA UNA ESPECIE DE PUERTA QUE AL PARECER DABA AL SOTANO-ESA DEBE SER LA PUERTA-DIJO YURI, RAPIDAMENTE MI MEDALLON COMENZOP A BRILLAR UNA VEZ MAS Y NUEVAMENTE IZZY SE COMUNICO CON NOSOTROS-MUCHACHOS, EL ANCIANO Y YO ACABAMOS DE DESCUBRIR LA MANERA DE LLEGAR AL SOTANO-DIJO IZZY-PARA ABRIR ESA PUERTA DEBEN ACTIVAR 2 SWITCHS EN LA PARTE MAS ALTA-DIJO EL ANCIANO-ENTENDIDO, CAMBIO Y FUERA-DIJE YO-YA OYERON, DEBEMOS ACTIVAR AMBOS SWITCHS

QUE MOLESTO, YA QUE HABIAMOS ENCONTRADO LA PUERTA PARA LLEGAR AL SOTANO DEBIAMOS ACTIVAR LOS SWITCHS EN LA PARTE MAS ALTA, NI HABLAR, RAPIDAMENTE NOS SEPARAMOS PARA ACTIVARLOS

DAVIS, TU Y YURI IRAN POR EL PRIMER SWITCH MIENTRAS TK Y YO IREMOS POR EL SEGUNDO-DICHO ESTO LOS 4 NO DISPUSIMOS A ENCONTRA LOS SWITCHS, PRIMERO TK Y YO NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UN CUARTO LLENO DE LO QUE PARECIAN SER PLANTAS ORDINARIAS……ALMENOS ESO CREIAMOS

AQUÍ NO HAY NADA, SOLO ESAS PLANTAS-DIJO TK-TAL VEZ EL SWITCH ESTE BAJO ESAS PLANTAS-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO-TAL VEZ-DIJO TK, RAPIDAMENTE NOS DISPUSIMOS A BUSCAR EL SWITCH PERO LAS PLANTS NOS ATACARON, RESULTARON SER LO QUE SE CONOCE COMO DEKU BABAS, UNA ESPECIE DE PLANTAS CARNIVORAS-¡MALDICION!-DIJO TK DESENVAINANDO SU ESPADA Y CORTANDO LAS PLANTAS, Y YO HICE LO PROPIO CON MIS FLECHAS, DESPUES DE VARIAS VECES EN LAS QUE CASI FUIMOS DEVORADOS LOGRAMOS ACABR CON TODAS LAS DEKU BABA……BUENO CASI TODAS-ESA FUE LA ULTIMA-DIJO TK -¡TK CUIDADO ATRÁS!-GRITE TRATANDO DE PREVENIR A MI COMPAÑERO DE QUE DETRÁS SUYO HABIA UNA DEKU BABA MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE LA ANTERIORES, YO LANZE UNA FLECHA LA CUAL LE DIO A TK EL TIEMPO DE REACCIONAR Y ACABAR AHORA SI CON LA ULTIMA DEKU BABA, Y CASI AL ISNTANTE APARECIO UNA PUERTA LA CUAL NOS LLEVO AL PRIMER SWITCH, ASI PUES SIN PERDER TIEMPO LO ACTIVAMOS

YA SOLO FALTABA UN SWITCH, MISMO QUE YURI Y DAVIS DEBIAN ACTIVAR, AHORA BIEN, AHORA CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA, YURI YDAVIS HABIAN ENTRADO A UNA HABITACION QUE AL IGUAL QUE LA ANTERIOR ESTABA PROTEGIDA POR CIERTAS CRIATURAS

¡ARAÑAS!-GRITO YURI QUIEN SE ABRAZO DEDAVIS YA QUE A ELLA LE ATERRAN LAS ARAÑAS, LA CARA DE DAVIS SE TORNO UN TANTO ROJA CUANDO TRATO DE HACER REACCIONAR A SU COMPAÑERA-YURI, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ASUSTARSE, DEBEMOS ACTIVAR EL SWITCH-DIJO DAVIS-T-TIENES RAZON-DIJO YURI, ASI PUES AMBOS ATACARON A LAS SKULLTULAS ACABANDO CON ELLAS-LISTO, ESTO FUE MAS FACIL DE LO QUE CREI-DIJO DAVIS-D-DAVIS, A-ATRÁS D-DE TI-DIJO YURI BASTANTE AUSTADA MIENTARS DAVIS VOLTAEABA PARA ENCONTRASE CON UNA ARAÑA MAS MUCHO MAS GRANDE QUE LAS DEMAS, A ESTE TIPO DE ARAÑAS SE LES CONOCE COMO BIG SKULLTULAS, DAVIS TRATO DE REACCIONAR PERO LA ARÑA LO LANZO DANDO UN GIRO, DAVIS TRATO DE ATACAR PERO UNA ESPECIE DE CAPARAZON PROTEGIA A LA ARAÑA-MALDICION, NI UN RASGUÑO-DIJO DAVIS

ES INUTIL ATACARLA DE FRENTE, DEBES ATACAR SU ESTOMAGO-DIJO YURI-¿Y COMO HAGO ESO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-YO QUE SE-DIJO YURI-ERES TAAAAAN UTIL-DIJO DAVIS CON SARCASMO, EN ESOS INSTANTES LA ARAÑA QUE ESTABA COLGADA DEL TECHO DIO UN GIRO Y SU ESTOMAGO QUEDO VULNERABLE, DAVIS INTENTO ATACAR PERO ESTA DIO UN GIRO Y LANZO A DAVIS UNA VEZ MAS-TENGO UNA IDEA, YO DISTRAERE A LA ARAÑA Y TU LA ELIMINAS EN CUANTO SE DE VUELTA-DIJO YURI-ENTENDIDO-DIJO DAVIS, YURI SE PUSO FRENTE A LA SKULLTULA Y ESTA LA SIGUIO HASTA QUE DIO LA VUELTA Y DAVIS PUDO ATACAR SU ESTOMAGO Y ELIMINARLA-¡SIIII¡LO HICIMOS!-DIJO YURI- HACEMOS UN GRAN EQUIPO-DIJO DAVIS MIENTRAS AMBOS SE ABRAZABAN PERO SEGUNDOS DESPUES REACCIONARON Y SE SEPARARON CON LA CARA BASTANTE ROJA, ASI PUES DESPUES DE DERRORA A LAS SKULLTULAS CRUZARON LA PUERTA Y ACTIVARON EL SEGUNDO SWITCH

YA SOLO NOS RESTABA IR AL SOTANO Y ACABAR CON LO QUE ORIGINABA LA MALDICION, ASI PUES LOS 4 NOS REUNIMOS EN LA PUERTA DE ACCSEOS AL SOTANO Y ENTRAMOS

ESTO ES EXTRAÑO, NO PARECE HABER NADA AQUÍ-DIJO TK-LO SE, PERO DEBEMOS ESTAR ALERTAS-LES DIJE A TODSO-¡CUIDADO!-GRITO YURI MIENTRAS UNA SKULTULLA GIGANTE CAYO DEL TECHO, AL PARECER ESA ERA LA REINA DE LAS SKULLTULAS, LOS 4 TRATAMOS DE ATACAR, YO CON MIS FLECHAS, YURI CON BOLAS DE ENERGIA Y TK Y DAVIS CON SU ESPADA Y SU HACHA PERO SIN ÉXITO YA QUE AL IGUAL QUE LA ANTERIOR UN CAPARAZON LA PROTEGIA, LA ARAÑA RAPIDAMENTE SUBIO AL TECHO Y SU ESTOMAGO QUEDO AL DESCUBIERTO, YO LANZE UN PAR DE FLECHAS Y DIERON EN EL BLANCO OCASIONANDO QUE LA ARAÑA CAYERA Y DIERA TIEMPO DE QUE LOS 4 ATACARAMOS SU ESTOMAGO, PERO ESTA SE INCORPORO Y LANZO UNAS BOLAS DE TELRAÑA LAS CUALES ATRAPARON A DAVIS Y TK EN UN CAPULLO-¡DAVIS!-GRITO YURI-MALDITO INSECTO-DIJE YO AL TIEMPO QUE ME LANZABA CONTRA LA ARAÑA PERO FUI LANZADO POR UNA DE SUS PATAS Y ME TORCI UN TOBILLO-¡ARRRRGHHH! MI TOBILLO-ME QUEJE-YURI TODO DEPENDE DE TI-LE DIJE-P-PERO TENGO MUCHO MIEDO-DIJO ELLA, LO SE PERO SI NO HACES ALGO DAVIS ESTARA PERDIDO-LE DIJE, RAPIDMENTE LA ARAÑA EMBISTIO A YURI A TODA VELOCIDAD, ELLA RAPIAMENTE SE DESLIZO POR EL PISO HASAT QUEDRA DEBAJO DE LA ARAÑA, LANZO UNA BOLA DE ENERGIA Y LA ARAÑA QUEDO ATURDIDA, RAPIDAMENTE TOMO LA ESPADA DE TK Y LA CLAVO EN EL ESTOMAGO DE LA ARAÑA ACABANDO CON ELLA, RAPIDAMENTE CORRIO HACIA MI Y USO SU MAGIA PARA CURAME Y DESPUES AMBOS FUIMOS A LIBERAR A DAVIS Y TK-¡ESTAS BIEN DAVIS?-PREGUNTO YURI MUY PREOCUPADA-S-SI, ESTOY BIEN-RESPONDIO EL MIENTARS YURI LO ABRAZABA-GRACIAS A DIOS ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA-DIJO YURI AL TIEMPO QUE EL CADAVER DE LA ARAÑA DESAPARECIA Y UN PORTAL APARECIO FRENTE A LOS 4, Y MI MEDALLON BRILLO UNA VEZ MAS-ENTREN AL PORTAL, ESO LOS LLEVARA DE REGRESO CON EL DEKU TREE-DIJO EL ANCIANO MIENTARS LOS 3 ENTRABAMOS Y JUSTO COMO EL NOS DIJO APARECIMOS FRENTE AL DEKU TREE Y SAIRA-MUY BIEN HECHO, HAN SUPERADO SU PRUEBA Y ME HAN LIBRADO DE LA MALDICION-DIJO EL ARBOL-AHORA COMO LES PROMETI AQUÍ ESTA LA PERLA DE FARORE, SAIRA, DALES LA PERLA A NUESTRO HEROES-

COMO ORDENE-SAIRA SALIO DEL LUGAR Y REGRESO CON LA PERLA-AQUÍ ESTA, SUERTE AMIGOS-DIJO SAIRA DANDONOS LA PERLA-DEBEN DARSE PRISA Y CONSEGUIR LAS OTRAS2 PERLAS, SOLO ASI PODRAN VENCER A GANON, SUERTE CHICOS-DIJO EL ARBOL MIENTRAS LOS 4 NOS ALEJABAMOS, MIENTRAS, EN LA FORTALEZA DE GANON-GRR…ESOS CHICOS YA HAN OBTENIDO LA PRIMERA PERLA PERO POR AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ENCARGARME DE ELLO, ENVIARE A ALGUNOS DE MIS HOMBRES PARA RETRASAR A ESOS CHICOS-DIJO GANONDORF MIENTARS QUE KARI SE ENCONTRABA ENCERRADA EN SU HABITACION PENSANDO EN LAS PALABARS DE GANON-PRINCESA ZELDA….¿A QUE SE REFERIA CON ELLO¿ACASO?...NO, NO PUEDE SER……TAI, PORFAVOR AYUDAME.

YA SOLO FALTABAN 2 PERLAS, Y LA SIGUIENTE ESTABA EN GORON CITY, EN LA CIMA DE DEATH MOUNTAIN, ASI PUES LOS 4 PARTIMOS RUMBO ESE LUGAR, PERO POR DEDSGRACIA TENDRE QUE CONTARLES EL RESTO DESPUES, HASTA ENTONCES.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO PUES AUN FALTA MUCHO POR ESCRIBIR YA QUE AUN FALTAN 2 PERLAS¿PODRAN TAI Y COMPAÑIA RECUPERRALAS¿Qué ES LO QUE BUSCA GANONDORF? LAS RESPUESTAS A TODO ESTO SE REVELARAN A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, POR AHORA LOS VERE EN EL CAPITULO 3


	3. Chapter 3

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE LIGTH AND THE HOPE

HOLA OTRAVEZ, ME ALEGRA VER QUE SIGUEN AQUI PUES DADO QUE TENGO VARIOS COMPROMISOS EN LA PREPARATORIA ETC. NO HE PODIDO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, AHORA BIEN, ¿EN QUE ME QUEDE? AH, YA RECUERDO, LO ULTIMO QUE LES CONTE FUE QUE TK, YURI, DAVIS Y YO SALIMOS DE LA ALDEDA KOKIRI EN BUSCA DE LA SEGUNDA PERLA

BUENO, LOS 3 NOS ENCONTRABAMOS DE NUEVA CUENTA EN LOST WOODS ESTA VEZ CORRIMOS CON SUERTE PUES NA HABIA WOLFOS A LA VISTA, ASI PUES SALIMOS DEL BOSQUE Y CAMINAMOS EN DIRECCION A KAKARIKO VILLAGE, YA QUE ERRA LA UNICA FORMA DE ACCEDER A DEATH MOUNTAIN, DAVIS SE QUEJABA COMO SIEMPRE-¿Cuánto NOS FALTA?-SE QUEJO EL YA MENCIONADO DAVIS-YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE, LLEGAREMOS EN UN PAR DE HORAS, ESO SI NO TENEMOS INTERRUPCIONES EN NUESTRO VIAJE-RESPONDIO YURI, DESPUES DE VARIAS HORAS ALFIN HABIAMOS LLEGADO A KAKARIKO VILLAGE, AHORA SOLO FALTABA TOMAR EL ACCESO A DEATH MOUNTAIN, PERO FUE MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSAMOS-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿DE VERDAD QUIEREN IR A DEATH MOUNTAIN?-DIJO EL GUARDIA RIENDO A CARCAJADAS-SI, SI QUEREMOS-RESPONDIO DAVIS MUY ENOJADO-¡JAJAJAJAJA, LO SIENTO PERO ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE 4 CHICOS VAYAN SOLOS A ESE LUGAR, SI DESEAN IR DEBEN TENER LA AUTORIZACION DEL REI DE HYRULE-DIJO EL GUARDIA AUN RIENDO-GRRRR…..-SE QUEJO DAVIS-NI HABLAR, DEBEMOS IRNOS-DIJE YO MIENTARS SALIAMOS DEL LUGAR Y MI MEDALLON COMENZO A BRILLAR-¿TAI? ¿TAI? ¿TAI MR OYES?-PREGUNTABA IZZY-SI, TE ESCUCHO IZZY ¿Qué SUCEDE?-LE DIJE-ESCUCHAMOS LO QUE DIJO EL GUARDIA, PARA CRUZAR A DEATH MOUNTAIN DEBEN TENER LA AUTORIZACION DEL REI DE HYRULE, EL CASTILLO ESTA CERCA DE AQUÍ, NO DEBE TOMARLES MAS DE MEDIA HORA EL LLEGAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA-EL MEDALLON DEJO DE BRILLAR Y LOS 4 NOS DIRIJIMOS AL CASTILLO, IZZY TENIA RAZON, NO TARDAMOS NI MEDIA HORA EN LLEGAR, ASI PUES DECIDIMOS HACERLE UNA VISITA AL REY AUNQUE NO CON BUENOS RESULTADOS-LARGO DE AQUÍ, EL REY NO RECIBE VISITAS-NOS DIJO EL GUARDIA-PERO ES QUE ES URGENTE, NESESITAMOS VER AL REY-IMPLORO YURI-YA LES DIJE QUE EL REY NO RECIBE VISITAS, AHORA VAYANSE A CASA CHICOS-NOS DIJO EL GUARDIA

NI HABLAR, ¿Qué SE LE IBA A HACER? EL REY NO RECIBIA VISTAS Y NO PODIAMOS INFILTRARNOS AL CASTILLO ASI NADA MAS……¿O SI?

¡ESTUPIDOS GUARDIAS!-DIJO DAVIS-CALMATE DAVIS ENOJANDOTE NO CONSEGUIRAS NADA-DIJO TK TRATANDO DE CALMAR A DAVIS MIENTARS YO EXAMINABA EL CASTILLO-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TAI? NESESITAMOS LA SEGUNDA PERLA Y TU SOLO LE DAS VUELTAS AL CASTILLO-SE QUEJO DAVIS-¿TIENES UNA CUERDA?-LE PREGUNTE-¿¡UNA CUERDA? ¡KARI ESTA EN PELIGRO Y TU SOLO DICES ¿TIENES UNA CUEDA!-DIJO DAVIS BASTANTE ENOJADO-¿LA TIENES O NO?- LE RECLAME-¡POR SUPUESTOP QUE NO!-GRITO DAVIS AL BORDE DE UN ATAQUE DE IRA-YO TENGO UNA-DIJO YURI-BIEN, DAMELA-LE DIJE, YURI ME DIO DICHA CUERDA, YO LA ATE A UNA FLECHA Y DISPARE A UNA DE LAS VENTANAS DEL CASTILLO-¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-YA ENTIENDO, TAI ESTA TRATANDO DE INFILTRARSE AL CASTILLO-DIJO TK-EXACTO-LE RESPONDI-BIEN, SI ES ASI YO TAMBIEN VOY-DIJO TK-NO LO CREO, SI VOY YO SOLO SERA MAS FACIL LLEGAR AL REY QUE SI VAMOS LOS 2-TIENES RAZON-DIJO TK-¿PERO QUE HAREMOS NOSTROS?-PREGUNTO YURI-USTEDES DISTRAIGAN AL GUARDIA-DICHO ESTO COMENZE A SUBIR POR LA CUERDA MIENTARS DAVIS Y EL RESTO DISTARIAN AL GUARDIA-¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE LO DISTRAEREMOS?-PREGUNTO TK-ESO ES FACIL, SOLO OBSERVA-DIJO DAVIS, EL SE ACERCO AL GUARIDA POR ATRÁS Y RAPIDAMENTE LE BAJO LOS PANTALONES Y DAVIS CORRIO MA SRAPIDO QUE EL VIENTO-¡MALDITO MUCHCAHO, YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!-GRITABA EL GUARDIA FURIOS MIENTARS PERSEGUIA A DAVIS DEJANDO LA PUERTA DESPROTEGIDA POR LO QUE YURI Y TK PASAN SIN NINGUN PROBLEMA-¿ES ASI TODO EL TIEMPO?-PREGUNTO YURI-SI, Y AVECES PEOR-LE RESPONDIO TK, MIENTRAS, YO ME ENCONTRABA SUBIENDO POR LA PARED PARA LLEGAR A LA TORRE PRINCIPAL PERO…..-¿Qué ES ESTO?-DIJO UNO DE LOS GUARDIAS VIGILAMDO LA TORRE, EL GUARDIA QUITO LA FLECHA Y SIN UN PUNTO DE APOYO PUES….MERA FISICA AMIGOS MIOS-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-GRITABA YO MIENTRAS CAIA AL VASIO, POR SUERTE CAI EN EL POSO QUE RODEABA EL CASTILLO, PERO…..-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡COCODRILOS!.GRITE MIENTARS SALIA DE ESE LUGAR PERO LOS GUARDIAS YAME HABIAN ESCUCHADO ASI QUE RAPIDAMENTE ME ESCONDI-¿OISTE ESO?-DIJO UN GUARDIA-SI, PERO CREO QUE SOLO FUE EL VIENTO-DIJO EL OTRO GUARDIA-SI, DEBIO SER EL VIENTO-DIJO EL PRIMER GUARDIA

GENIAL, AHORA DEBIA ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE LLEGAR A LA TORRE PRINCIPAL SIN SER DESCUBIERTO, ASI PUES SIN MA SREMEDIO COMENZE MI MISION DE INFILTRACION

ME ESCONDI EN UN ARBUSTO CERCA DEL POZO CUANDO LOS GUARDIAS LLEGARON, HABIENDOSE IDO ELLOS SALI DEL ARBUSTO Y COMRNZE A BUSCAR EL ACCESO A LA TORRE PRINCIPAL, Y MIENTARS, TK Y YURI TAMBIEN TRATABAN DE ENCONTRAR DICHA TORRE Y DAVIS SE REUNIA CON ELLOS-¿Y EL GUARDIA?-PREGUNTO TK-CALMA, LOGRE PERDERLO, VAYA QUE TIENEN MALA CONDICION FISICA LOS GUARDIA DE ESTE CASTILLO-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN, DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR AL REY-DIJO YURI MIENTARS LOS 3 INTENTABAN LLEGRA A LA TORRE PRINCIPAL, MIENTRAS, YO TAMBIEN TRATABA DE NO SER VISTO PERO CADA VEZ ERA MAS DIFICIL ASI QUE LANZE UN PAR DE FLECHAS AL AIRE DISTRAYENDO A LOS GUARDIA Y CORRI A TODA VELOCIDDA A LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO, AHORA EST ERA LA PARTE MAS DIFICIL, ME ABRI CAMINO POR TODO EL LUGAR Y LOGRE LLEGAR A LA TORRE PRINCIPAL PERO SE ACERCABAN 3 GUARDIAS ASI QUE NO TUVE MAS REMEDIO QUE TOMAR UN JARRON Y NOQUEAR A UNO DE ELLOS-¡¡¡¡OUCH MI CABEZA! ¿¡QUE TE PASA TAI?-SE QUEJO DAVIS DESPUES DE SEMEJANTE GOLPE-LO SIENTO, CREI QUE ERAN UNOS GUARDIAS, ME ALEGRA VER QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LOGRARON LLEGAR-ME DISCULPE CON DAVIS-ESO NO IMPORTA, AHORA DEBEMOS LLEGAR CON EL REY-DIJO TK MIENTARS LOS 3 ENTRABAMOS AL SALON DEL TRONO-USTEDES SON MUY HABILES AL BURLAR A MIS GUARDIAS Y LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, DIGANME ¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIEREN?-DIJO EL REI MIENTARS LOS 4 NOS INCLINABAMOS Y YURI RESPONDIO LA PREGUNTA-SU MAJESTAD, NESESITAMOS QUE NOS DE EL PERMISO REAL PARA ACCEDER A DEATH MOUNTAIN PUES COMO SABRA GANON HA VUELTO Y DEBEMOS CONSEGUIR LA PERLA DE DIN QUE ESTA ENH POSESION DE LOS GORON-TRAS ESCUCHAR LA EXPLICACION DE YURI EL REY SE LEVANTO, TOMO UN PAPEL Y ESCRIBIO-TOMEN, ESTA ES LA FIRMA REAL, CON ESTO LOS GUARDIA SLOS DEJARAN PASAR SIN PROBLEMAS Y PODRAN ENTRAR A DEATH MOUNTAIN-DIJO EL REY ENTREGANDONOS EL PAPEL Y SE QUEDO OBSERVANDO LA OCARINA QUE YURI TENIA EN SUS MANOS-¿D-DONDE COSEGUISTE ESA OCARINA?-DIJO EL REY MUY SORPRENDIDO-AH ESTO, MI ABUELO NOS LA DIO ANTES DE EMPRENDER NUESTRO VIAJE-RESPONDIO YURI-YA VEO, ENTONCES EL ES……, BUENO CREO QUE DADO QUE POSEEN ESA OCARINA LES ENSEÑARE UNA MELODIA LA CUAL LES SERA DE GRAN UTILIDAD, SU NOMBRE ES "ZELDA 'S LULABABY" ESTA MELODIA ERA USADA COMO CANCION DE CUNA PARA LA PRINCESA ZELDA AÑOS ATRÁS Y POSEE EXTRAÑOS PODERES, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTO PROBARA SU CONEXIÓN CON LA FAMILIA REAL DE HYRULE-DICHO ESTO EL REY SACO UNA FLAUTA Y TOCO DICHA MELODIA QUE YURI REPITIO MOMENTOS DESPUES-BIEN, EN MARCHA, MUCHAS GRACIAS SU MAJESTAD-DIJE YO ANTES DE MARCHARNOS

¿ACASO EL REY DE HYRULE CONOCIA AL ANCIANO? ¿Y QUE CLASE DE PODERES POSEIA ESA OCARINA? ESTO SE PONIA CADA VEZ MAS INTERESANTE BUENO PUES DESPUES DE HABER OBTENIDO EL PERMISO REAL NOS DIRIGIMOS UNA VEZ MAS A KAKARIKO VILLAGE

LE DIMOS LA FIRMA DEL REY AL GUARDIA Y NOS DEJO PASAR…..AUN SE REIA DE NOSOTROS PERO NO LE DIMOS IMPORTANCIA ASI QUE COMENZAMOS EL TRAYECTO A DEATH MOUNTAIN-RAYOS, ¿Qué TAN ALTO ESTA LA CIUDAD DE LOS GORON?-DECIA DAVIS QUEJANDOSE COMO SIEMPRE-¿NO PUEDES DEJAR DE QUEJARTE NI UN MINUTO?-LO REPRENDIO YURI-OYE, ME ACABN DE GOLPERA CON UN JARRON EN LA CABEZA-DIJO DAVIS ENOJADO-PUES TE LO MERECIAS-DIJO YURI TAMBIEN ENOJADO-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?-DIJO DAVIS AUN MAS ENOJADO Y AMBOS COMENZARON A DISCUTIR-DIOS, SI NO LOS CONOCIERA DIRIA QUE SON PAREJA-LES DIJE A YURI Y DAVIS QUIENES DEJARON DE DISCUTIR Y SUS CARAS SE TORNARON COMPLETAMENTE ROJAS Y ASI CONTINUAMOS EL TRAYECTO PERO TUVIMOS CIERTAS COMPLICACIONES-¡¡¡¡¡UN DERRUMBE!-GRITO TK PERO YA ERA TARDE, NO PODRIAMOS ESCAPAR PERO JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO UNA ESPECIE DE BARRERA DE ENERGIA NOS CUBRIO A LOS 4 AL PARECER YURI HABIA CREADO ESA BARRERA CON SU MAGIA-RESISTE YURI PORFAVOR-DIJE YO-N-NO PUEDO, M-ME ESTOY DEBILITANDO, N-NO PODRE MANTENER LA BARRER POR MUCHO TIEMPO-DIJO YURI QUIEN CADA VEZ SE DEBILITABA AUN MAS-DEBEMOS HACER ALGO-DIJO TK-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-DIJO DAVIS-YURI ¿PUEDES HACER QUE TU BARRERA SE EXPANDA-LA CHICA ESTABA CONFUNDIDA ANTE LA IDEA DE DAVIS-¿A QUE TE REFIERES?-PREGUNTO ELLA-ME REFIERO A QUE SI PUEDES HACER QUE LA BARRERA SE MUEVA HACIA EL FRENTE-DIJO DAVIS-ESO CREO, PERO ESTOY MUY DEBIL-DIJO LA CHICA, ELLA USO TODA SU ENERGIA PARA QUE LA BARRERA SE TRANSFORMARA EN UNA ONDA EXPANSIVA QUE DESTRUYO TODAS LAS PIEDRAS DEJANDONOS EL CAMINO LIBRE PERO FUE DEMASIADO PARA YURI Y ESTACAYOAL SUELO-¡¡¡¡¡YURI!-GRITO DAVIS QUIEN CORRIO A SU LADO-CALMATE DAVIS, ESTA BIEN, SOLO SE DESMAYO-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO TRATANDO DE CALMARLO-VEO QUE TE PREOCUPAS MUCHO POR YURI-DIJO TK EN TONO DE BURLA MIENTARS LA CARA DE DAVIS SE ENCONTRABA MAS ROJA QUE EL MISMISIMO FUEGO DE DIN-EMMM…YO….BUENO….LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE…..ELLA….-DIJO DAVIS MUY NERVIOSO-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJ!-REIA TK A CARCAJADAS-SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRIA QUE TE GUSTA YURI-DECIA TK MOLESTANDO A DAVIS-¡CLARO QUE NO! ME PREOCUPE, ESO ES TODO-DECIA TK ALGO MOLESTO POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE TK-YA HABRA TIEMPO PARA ESO DESPUES, POR AHORA DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LA ALDEA GORON ADEMAS YURI ESTA DESMAYADA-LES DIJE A MIS 2 COMPAÑEROS-ES CIERTO-DIJO TK-S-SI NO LES MOLESTA YO LLEVARE A YURI-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN, COMO QUIERAS, YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LA CIMA DE DEATH MOUNTAIN ASI QUE CREO QUE TARDAREMOS COMO UNA HORA EN LLEGAR-DIJE YO MIENTRAS LOS 3 CONTINUABVAMOS NUESTRO CAMINI Y DAVCIS LLEBABA A YURI EN BRAZOS Y MURMURABA-CALMA YURI, VAS A ESTAR BIEN-LOS 3 CONTINUAMOS SUBIENDO Y LA FIN LLEGAMOS A LA CIMA

¿Por qué DAVIS SE PREOCUOPA TANTO POR YURI?...MMMM….AQUI HAY GATO ENCERRADO, COMO SEA YO……DISCULPENME UN MOMENTO, MI CELULAR ESTA SOANDO, ¿SI?...AJA….MUY BIEN, VOY PARA AYA, OK, POR DESGRACIA UNA VEZ MA SDEBEMOS DEJAR PENDIENTE LA HISTORIA PERO DESCUIDEN, NO TARDARE AUN FALTA MUCHO POR CONTAR

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¿Qué OPINAN? OJALA LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA SIENDO NARRADA POR TAICHI YAGAMI, UNO DE LOS 12 DIGIELEGIDOS PUES ME PARECIO UNA BUENA IDEA QUE LA NARRACION SE HICIERA EN PRIMERA PERSONA, BUENO PUES EL TIEMPO SE ME HA ACABADO Y ESTE CAPITULO DEBE TERMINAR, PERO DESCUIDEN, COMO DIJO TAI AUN HAY MUCHO QUE CONTAR, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA THE LIGTH NAD THE HOPE

HOLA UNA VEZ MAS, LAMENTO TENER QUE ESAR CONTANDO ESTA HISTORIA POR PARTES PERO TENGO DEMACIADAS COSAS QUE HACER AHORA BIEN SERA MEJOR QUE CONTINUE.

TRAS CASI SER APLASTADOS POR UNA AVALANCHA DE ROCAS EN DEATH MOUNTAIN Y CON DAVIS CARGANDO A YURI QUIEN SE HABIA DESMAYADO DEBIDO A QUE GASTO MUCHA ENERGIA EN ESA BARRERA ALFIN LLEGAM OS A GORON CITY PERO PARECIA NO HABER NAIE-ESTO ES EXTRAÑO, ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE HABITAN LOS GORON PERO NO HAY NADIE SOLO UN NUMERO INTERMINABLE DE ROCAS-DIJO TK-CON GORON O SIN GORON DEBEMOS HACER ALGO POR YURI-DIJO DAVIS CUANDO FRENTE A NOSOTROS UNA DE LAS ROCAS SE LEVANTO Y COMENZO A HABLARNOS-BIENVENIDOS A GORON CITY ¿Qué PODEMOPS HACER POR USTEDES? TRAS RECIBIR UN GRAN SUSTO DE PARTE DEL GORON REACCIONAMOS Y CONTESTAMOS-NESESITAMOS HABLAR CON EL LIDER DE LOS GORON, Y CARGAMOS A UNA CHICA DESMAYADA-LE RESPONDI-YA VEO, LLEVEN A LA CHICA ADENTRO, HAY UN CUARTO DONDE PUEDE DESCARNSAR Y EN CUANTO A NUESTRO LIDER EL SE HA ENCERRADO EN SU HABITACION, ES LA QUE ESTA EN LA PARTE MAS BAJA, LA QUE TIENE 2 ANTORCHAS A LOS LADOS-NOS RESPONDIO EL GORON-G-GRACIAS-DIJO DAVIS QUIEN AUN ESTABA ALGO IMPRESIONADO POR EL GORON.

¿Y QUIEN NO? ES DECIR ¿Qué HARIAN USTEDES SI UNA ENORME PIEDRA SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A HABLARLES? COMO SEA CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE CONTINUE CON LA HISTORIA.

ASI PUES LOS 4 ENTRAMOS AUNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA CIUDAD DE LOS GORON Y COLOCAMOS A YURI EN UNA DE LAS CAMAS-¿D-DONDE ESTOY?-PREGUNTO YURI QUIEN COMENZABA A DESPERTAR-TRANQUILA, ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD DE LOS GORON, GASTASTE MUCHA ENERGIA EN ESA BARRERA, AHORA LO MEJOR ES QUE DESCANSES-LE DIJE MIENTARS TK, DAVIS Y YO SALIAMOS PARA VER AL LIDER GORON PERO DAVIS SE QUEDO ATRÁS-VAYAN USTEDES, YO ME QUEDARE A CUIDAR DE YURI-NOS DIJO DAVIS-¿SOLO A CUIDARLA?-DIJO TK MOLESTANDO A DAVIS-YA BASTA TK, DAVIS TIENE RAZON, NO PODEMOS DEJAR A YURI SOLA, BIEN VOLVEREMOS EN UN MOMENTO CON LA PERLA-DICHO ESTO TK Y YO SALIMOS PARA VER AL LIDER DE LOS GORON-¿TU ME TRAGISTE CARGANDO VERDAD DAVIS?-PREGUNTABA YURI-EMMM……YO…..PUES SI, ASI FUE-RESPONDIO DAVIS UN TANTO NERVIOSO Y CON UN LEVE COLOR ROJO EN SU ROSTRO-GRACIAS DAVIS, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI-DIJO YURI QUIEN SE LE LEVANTO CON DIFICULTAD Y LE DABA A DAVIS UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA LO CUAL OCASIONO QUE EL LEVE COLOR ROJO DE LA CARA DE DAVIS SE TORNARA CASI DEL MISMO COLOR QUE LA LAVA DEL VOLCAN EN DEATH MOUNTAIN.

MMMMM…. ¿NO LES PARECE ALGO SOSPECHOSO ESTO? ES DECIR EL HECHO DE QUE DAVIS SE HAYA OFRECIDO A CUIDAR DE YURI, Y CLARO NO OLVIDEMOS LA FORMA EN LA QUE YURI ABRAZO A DAVIS DESPUES DE LIBERARLO DEL CAPULO DONDE LO ENCERRO LA SKULLTULA GIGANTE QUE COMBATIMOS…. PERO MEJOR IRE A LO IMPORTANTE.

TK Y YO FUIMOS AL LUGAR QUE NOS INDICO EL GORON Y EN EFECTO, EL LIDER SE HABIA ENCERRADO Y SOLO RECIBIRIA A ALGUN ENVIADO DE LA FAMILIA REAL-ESTO ES MALO, SI NO CONSEGUIMOS ESA PERLA NO PODREMOS SALVAR A KARI-DIJO TK-LO SE PERO EL LIDER GORON SOLO RECIBIRA A ALGUN ENVIADO DE LA FAMILIA REAL Y…. ¡ESPERA!-DIJE YO MIENTRAS VEIA COMO EL MEDALLON QUE NOS DIO EL ANCIANO REACCIONABA-DAVIS, TAI ¿ME OYEN?-DIJO IZZY-SI IZZY, TE ESCUCHAMOS ¿Qué SUCEDE?-RESPONDI YO-EL ANCIANO Y YO NOS ACABAMOS DE DAR CUENTA DE SU PROBLEMA PARA CONSEGUIR LA PERLA YA QUE SOLO ALGUIEN CON CONEXIÓN CON LA FAMILIA REAL SERA RECIBIDO POR EL LIDER DE LOS GORON-DIJO IZZY-ESO YA LO SABEMOS IZZY-LO SE, PERO EL ANCIANO TIENE UNA IDEA-DIJO IZZY-BIEN ¿Qué ESPERA? DIGANOS SU IDEA ANCIANO-DIJO TK-BUENO, ANTES DE LLEGAR A DEATH MOUNTAIN TUVIERON QUE INFILTRARSE EN EL CASTILLO DEL REY ¿NO ES ASI?-DIJO EL ANCIANO-SI, ¿PERO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?-DIJE YO-¿ACASO LO OLVIDARON? EL REY LES ENSEÑO UNA MELODIA QUE PODRIA COMPROBAR SU CONEXIÓN CON LA FAMILIA REAL-DIJO EL ANCIANO-¡ES CIERTO!-DIJON TK-BIEN ¿Qué ESPERAN? ¡¡¡¡TOQUEN LA MALDITA MELODIA!-NOS DIJO EL ANCIANO ALGOS DISGUSTADO YA QUE TARDAMOIS COMO MEDIA HORA EN ENTENDER LO QUE TRATABA DE DECIRNOS-BIEN, BIEN, CALMESE, A ESO VOY-LE DIJE YO MIENTARS SACABA DE MI BOLSILLO LA EXTRAÑA OCARINA Y TOCABA LA MELODIA, ACTO SEGUIDO LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DEL LIDER SE ABRIO.

BUENO, ESO SOLUCIONABA EL PROBLEMA DE CÓMO ENTRAR AL CUARTO AHOPRA SOLO DEBIAMOS SOLICITAR LA PERLA, COSA QUE NO SERIA TAN DIFICIL…….ALMENOS ESCO CREI.

ASI PUES TK Y YO ENTRAMOS EL CUARTO Y DARAMANI EL LIDER DE LOS GORON NOS RECIBIO-¿Qué ES LO QUE QUIEREN? ¿Y COMO CONOCEN LA CANCION DE LA FAMILIA REAL? ¡¡RESPONDANME!-TK Y YO NOS INTIMIDAMOS UN POCO FRENTE A DARAMANI Y DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS EN SILENCIO YO ME ARME DE VALOR PARA HABLAR, POR ALGO ME DIERON EL EMBLEMA DEL VALOR, NO ES NADA MAS DE ADORNO-VERA, EL REY DE HYRULE NOS ENSEÑO ESTA MELODIA DESPUES DE QUE HABLAMOS CON EL DE UN ASUNTO SUMAMENTE SERIO, GANON, EL REY DEL MAL HA REGRESADO-EXPLIQUE A DARAMANI-YA VEO, MI ABUELO, DARUNIA SABIO DEL TEMPLO DEL FUEGO ME DIJO QUE ALFUN DIA GANON REGRESARIA Y YO DEBERIA ENTREGAR ESTA PERLA A QUIENES HAN DE VENCERLO, PERO NO PUEDO DARSELAS ASI NADA MAS, DEBEN DARME UNA PRUEBA DE SU VALOR-ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A ACEPTAR CUALQUIER RETO-DIJO TK-BIEN, ESE ES EL ESPIRITU CHICOS, AHORA BIEN, DESDE HACE UN PAR DE DIAS HA HABIDO UNA EXTRAÑA ACTIVIDAD EN "DODONGO 'S CAVERN" Y QUIERO QUE INVESTIGUEN LO QUE SUCEDE, DESPUES DE ELLO LES DARE LA PERLA-DIJO DARAMANI-ENTENDIDO, AHORA MISMO IREMOS A LA CUEVA-DIJO TK-ESPERA MUCHACHO, NO SEAS IMPACIENTE, ES UN LARGOP CAMINO DESDE KAKARIKO HASTA AQUÍ, LO MEJOR SERIA QUE DESCANSARAN Y MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA LSO LLEVARE A LA CUEVA-DIJO DARAMANI-ES CIERTO TK, DEBEMOS RECOBRAR FUERZAS SI QUEREMOS SUPERAR ESTA PRUEBA-LE DIJE A MI IMPULSIVO COMPAÑERO-…..TIENES RAZON, BIEN, VOLVAMOS CON DAVOS Y YURI A INFORMAR LA SITUACION. GRACIAS POR TODO-DIJO TK-NO TIENEN POR QUE AGRADECER. SABES CHICO, ME RECUERDAS MUCHO A ALGUIEN, SU NOMBRE ERA LINK, UN AMIGO DE MI ABUELO QUIEN AÑOS ATRÁS VINO EN BUSCA DE EL RUBY GORON QUE AHORA SE LE CONOCE COMO LA PERLA DE DIN EL SE ENFRENTO A UN ENORME DODONGO Y SU NOMBRE ES LEYENDA ENTRE LOS GORON, PRESISAMENTE POR EL ES QUE MI PADRE LLEVABA ESE NOMBRE, JAMAS OLVIDARE A ESE JOVEN ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRA SIDO DE EL-NOS DIJO DARAMANI MIENTARS LOS 2 SALIAMOS DEL LUGAR CON RUMBO A NUESTRO CUARTO.

¿LINK? ¿QUIENB ES ESE TAL LINK? ¿Por qué ME SUENA TAN CONOCIDO ESE NOMBRE? ¿Y PORQUE TK LE RECUERDA TANTO A LINK A EL LIDER GORON? SIN DUDA ESTO SE PONIA CADA VEZ MAS EXTRAÑO.

ASI PUES TK Y YO REGRESAMOS ALO CUARTO DONDE DAVIS Y YURI NOS ESPERABAN-¿Y BIEN? ¿TIENEN LA PERLA?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-CASI, ANTES DEBEMOS PASAR UNA ESPECIE DE PRUEBA-RESPONDIO TK-¡¿OTRA PRUEBA? ¡MALDICION A ESTE PASO CUANDO LOGREMOS CONSEGUIR LAS PERLAS SEREMOS TAN VIEJOS COMO EL ABUELO DE YURI!-RECLAMO DAVIS-CALMATE DAVIS, SOLO SE PACIENTE, POR AHORA DEBEMOS DESCANSAR, MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA DEBOS INVESTIGAR UN EXTRAÑA ACTIVIDAD EN DODONGO 'S CAVERN ASIQ UE LO MEJOR ES QUE DESCANSEMOS, Y POR CIERTO ¿Cómo ESTA YURI?-LES DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS-YA ESTOY MEJOR GRACIAS, TODO GRACIAS A DAVIS-RESPONDIO YURI A LO QUE UNA VEZ MAS LA CARA DE DAVIS ESTABA TOTALMENTE ROJA-BUENO, PUES TAI TIENE RAZON, DEBEMOS REPONER FUERZAS, MAÑANA NOS ESPERA UN LARGO DIA-DIJO TK QUIEN SE APROXIMABA A SUBIR A UNA DE LAS LITERAS-¡¡¡¡YO QUIERO LA DE ARRIBA!-DECIA DAVIS QUIEN COMENZABA A PELEAR CON TK PARA VER QUIEN SE QUEDABA CON LA LITERA DE ARRIBA LO QUE OCASIONO QUE A YURI LE APARECIERA UNA ENORME GOTA DE SUDOR DETRÁS DE LA CABEZA-¿SON ASI SIEMPRE?-ME PREGUNTO MIENTARS TK Y DAVIS SEGUIAN PELEANDO POR LA LITERA-AGRADECE QUE NO ESTAN PELEANDO POR MI HERMANA O POR QUIEN SE QUEDA EL ULTIMO PEDAZO DE PIZZA, O POR……OLVIDALO, ESOS 2 PELEAN POR CUALQUIER COSA, DEJALOS, LO MEJOR ES QUE DURMAMOS-YURI OBSERBAVA UNA VEZ MAS A TK Y DAVIS Y RESPONDIO-TIENEZ RAZON-DICHO ESTO LOS 2 NOS ACOSTAMOS A DORMIR DEJANDO A DAVIS Y TK CON SU ESTUPIDA PELEA-KARI……ESTES DONDE ESTES NO TE PREOCUPES TE SALVAREMOS-DECIA YO ANTES DE QUEDARME DORMIDO.

EN ESE MOMENTO DESABA QUE KARI ESTUVIERA BIEN ESTUVIERA DONDE ESTUVIERA YA QUE EN REALIDAD ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR ELLA Y……..¡¡¡¡¡MALDICION MIREN LA HORA! ¡¡¡¡¡SI LLEGO TARDE A MI CITA CON SORA SEGURO ME MATARA! BUENO YA ME VOY Y LAMENTO NO PODR CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA EL DIA DE HOY, YA DEBO IRME, ADIOS.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: BUENO PUES ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL LOS DIGIELEGIDOS HAN VIAJADO A LA DIMENCION DE HYRULE PARA SALVAR A KARI, AHORA BIEN, TALVEZ ALGUNOS ESTEN UN POCO CONFUNDIDOS EN CUANTO A LA FORMA DE NARRAR PERO LES RECUERDO QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO NARRAD POR TAI YA QUE EL LO VIVO EN CARNE PROPIA, OTRO PUNTO ES QUE EN UN REVIEW ME DIJERON QUE ES ALGO INCOMODO LEER EN MAYUSCULAS, AHORA LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESCRIBO DE ESTA MANERA ES PORQUE VENDRIA SIENDO LO QUE ME CARACTERIZA COMO ESCRITOR, LO QIUE ME DISTINGUE DE OTROS FANWRITERS AHORA BIEN, PACIENCIA EN CUANTO A LOS QUE DESEAN VER A LOS OTROS 7 DIGIELEGIDOS PUES TAMBIEN TIENE UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA ¿Cuál ES ESE PAPEL? ¿Qué ES LO QUE HAY ENTRE DAVIS Y YURI? ¿ACASO SOLO ES AMISTAD? LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTAS Y MUCHAS PREGUNTAS MAS NO LAS SABRAN SINO HASTA ALGUNOS CAPITULOS MAS ADELANTE, SPIDER-BOY FUERA


	5. Chapter 5

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA THE LIGTH AND THE HOPE

HOLA DE NUEVO, LAMENTO HABER TENIDO QUE IRME TAN REPENTINAMENTE LA ULTIMA VEZ PERO ES QUE NO SABEN COMO SE PONE SORA SI LLEGO TARDE A NUESTRAS CITAS, BUENO ¿EN QUE ME QUEDE? OH CIERTO, TK, DAVIS, YURI Y YO HABIAMOS PASADO LA NOCHE EN GORON CITY YA QUE MAÑANA DEBIAMOS IR A DODONGOS CAVERN A INVESTIGAR ESA EXTRAÑA ACTIVIDAD, EL DIA HABIA LLEGADO Y YO FUI EL PRIMERO EN DESPERTAR

-...BIEN...HOY ES EL DIA...SERA MEJOR QUE DESPIERTE A LOS OTROS-ME DIJE AMI MISMO MIENTRAS ME DIRIJIA A DONDE ESTABAN TK Y DAVIS...ESTE ULTIMO HABLABA DORMIDO-...SI...YO TAMBINE SIENTO LOS MISMO...-DECIA DAVIS ENTRRE SUEÑOS, AL PRINCIPIO DE DEUJE QUE ESTABA SOÑANDOM CON MI HERMANA PERO MAS TARDE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO-SI...Y-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO YURI-DIJO DAVIS EN SUS SUEÑOS-

VAYA, VAYA, ASI QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO DAISUKE SIENTE ALGO POR YURI...MMM...LA COSA SE PONIA UN POCO INTERESANTE, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA PRINCPIPAL

-DAVIS...DAVIS DESPIERTA-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO-...5 MINUTITOS MAS-DIJO ESTE-VAMOS DAVIS, DEBEMOS CONTINURA LE VIAJE-LE DIJE MOVIENDOLO UN POCO HASTA QUE DESPERTO-RAYOS TAI, ETABA TENIEDNO UN HERMOSO SUEÑO-ME DIJO DAISUKE-ME LO IMAGINO, DATE PRISA QUE AUN NOS FALTA MUCHO POR RECORRER, DEBEMOS OBTENER LA PERLA DE DIN VAMOS LEVANTATE Y DESPIERTA A YURI MIENTARS DESPIERTO A TK-LE DIJE A DAVIS MIENTRAS DESPERTABA A TAKERU Y EL HACIA LO PROPIO CON YURI-EMMM...YURI...DESPIERTA...YURI...YURI LEVANTATE-DECIA DAISUKE MOVIENDO UN POCO A YURI PARA DESPERTARLA PERO NO TENIA MUCHO EXITO-...DAI...VIS..YO...TE-DECIA YURI DORMIDA QUIEN SE COLGO DEL CUELLO DE DAVIS ABRAZANDOLO LO CUAL HIZO QUE ESTE SE SONRROJARA UN POCO-EMM...YU-YURI--DESPIERTA-DIJO DAISUKE VOMIENDO UN POCO A LA CHICA QUE LO ABRAZABA, POCO DEPUES YURI DESPERTO Y VIO COMO ESTABA ABRAZANDO A DAISUKE-¡DAVIS!-DIJO LA CHICA SEPARANDOSE SUBITAMENTE DE DAVIS CON LA CARA COMPLETAMENTE ROJA-EMMMM...ME-ME ALEGRA QUE DESPERTARAS-DIJO DAVIS TAMBIEN UN TANTO SONRROJADO-

BUENO, TK Y YO YA ESTAMOS LISTOS, IREAMOS A DODONGOS CAVERN EN UNA HORA-LE DIJE A DAVIS Y YURI

BUENO PUES LOS PREPARATIVOS ESTABAN LISTOS, DESPUES DE TOMAR UN DESAYUNO QUE NOS PROPORCIONARON LOS GORON, DARAMANI NOS LLEVO A LA ENTRADA DE LA CUEVA...AUNQUE...DAVIS Y YURI NO CRUZARON PALABRA ALGUNA EN EL CAMINO...JEJE...CREO QUE ESTABA EN LO CIERTO AL SUPONER QUE ALGO SE TRAIAN, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO LA HISTORIA, YA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CUEVA DARAMANI PROCEDIO A DARNOS UNAS INDICACIONES

-BUENO ESTA ES LA CUEVA, LA MISMA CUEVA EN LA QUE LINK, EL LEGENDARIO EXTERMINADOR DE DODONGOS DEMOSTRO SER UN VERDADERO HEROE Y MI ABUELO LE ENTREGO EL RUBY GORON, APESARR DE SER SOLO UN NIÑO LINK ERA MUY VALIENTE, TANTO QUE ARRIESGO SU VIDA POR LOS GORON EL DESAFIAR AL DODONGO GIGANTE, TENGAN CUIDADO YA QUE PUEDE HABER MUCHAS CRIATURAS DENTRO POR LO QUE DEBEN DE ESTAR ALERTAS, Y UNA COSA MAS, TOMEN ESTO, PUEDE SERLES DE UTILIDAD-DIJO EL LIDER GORON ENTREGANDONOS UNA EXTRAÑA BOLSA LLENA DE ¿¡BOMBAS?-EMM...JEJE..GRACIAS-DIJO TK UN TANTO SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE DARAMANI NOS ENTREGO- SI...TU ERES IDENTICO A LINK- DIJO DARAMANI MIRANDO UNA VEZ MAS A TK-BUENO MUCHACHOS, EN MARCHA-LES DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS MIENTRAS ENTRABAMOS EN LA CUEVA-BUENA SUERTE CHICOS-DIJO DARAMANI AL VER COMO ENTRABAMOS A LA CUEVA-

ESTO SE PONIA CADA VEZ MAS EXTRAÑO ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE TAL LINK?...TALVEZ EL ANCIANO LO SABRIA EN FIN, LOS 4 NOS PREPARAMOS PUES NO SABIAMOS A LO QUE NOS ENFRENATRIAMOS EN ESA CUEVA, YO FUI AL FRENTE CON MI ARCO MIENTRAS TK Y DAVIS PROTEGIAN A YURI, BUENO CREO QUE MEJOR PROSIGO

-ESTE LUGAR ES UN TANTO GRANDE-DIJO YURI-SI...TIENES RAZON-DIJO DAVIS-¿POR DONDE DEVERIAMOS EMPEZAR A BUSCAR?-DIJO TK-...NO LO SE...CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE CONTACTE AL ANCIANO Y A IZZY, CREO QUE YA COMIENZO A ENTENDER COMO FUNCIONA ESTA PIEDRA-DIJE SACANDO LA PIEDRA DE MI BOLSILLO PARA INTENTAR HACER CONTACTO-IZZY...IZZY...¿ME ESCUCHAS?-DIJE TRATANDO DE HACER CONTACTO CON MI AMIGO-SI TAI, TE ESCUCHAMOS-DIJO IZZY ATRAVEZ DE LA PIEDRA-BIEN, COMO YA SABRAS ESTAMOS EN DODONGOS CAVERN, DARAMANI EL LIDER DE LOS GORON NOS ENCOMENDO LA MISION DE INVESTIGAR CIERTA ACTIVIDAD INUSUAL EN LA CUEVA...PERO EL LUGAR ES MAS GARNDE DE LO QUE CREI...¿SABES ALGO DE ESA ACTIVIDAD?-LE PREGUNTE-MMM...EN REALIDAD NO...PERO TALVEZ EL ANCIANO SEPA ALGO-DIJO IZZY.BIEN, CUALQUIER COSA ES UTIL-DIJO TK MIENTRAS EL ANCIANO PROCEDIA A DECIRNOS LO QUE SABIA-¿Y BIEN? ¿SABE ALGO DE LA ACTIVIDAD EN ESTA CUEVA?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-...NO MUCHO EN REALIDAD, LAMENTO NO PODER SERLES DE MUCHA AYUDA, TODO LO QUE SE ES QUE LA FUENTE DE ESA ACTIVIDAD ESTA EN LA PARTE MAS BAJA DE LA CUEVA-DIJO EL ANCIANO-BUENO, ES PUEDE SER UTIL ¿AHORA COMO LLEGAMOS A LA PARTE MAS BAJA?-LE PREGUNTE-...NO TENGO IDEA-TRAS DECIR ESTO LOS 3 NOS FUIMOS DE ESPALDAS-...VAYA QUE NOS SIRVIO ESA INFORMACION-DIJE CON SARCASMO-LO LAMENTO PERO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER POR USTEDES-DIJO EL ANCIANO-BIEN...DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LA PARTE MAS BAJA DE ALGUNA FORMA, NOS SEPARARAREMOS, TK TU VE CON YURI, DAVIS VEN CONMIGO-DIJE MIENTARS LOS 4 TOMABAMOS RUMBOS DISTINTOS, TK Y YURI POR LA IZQUIEDA MIENTARS DAVIS Y YO POR LA DERECHA

BUENO, YA ESTABAMOS DENTRO, AHORA DEBIAMOS LLEGRA A LA PARTE MAS BAJA, COSA QUE AL PARECER SERA DIFICIL, RAYOS SI AGUMON ESTUVIERA CON NOSOTROS TODO SERIA MAS FACIL, PERO EL NO ESTABA AHI Y NOS LAS TENIAMOS QUE ARREGLAR SOLOS, ASI PUES TIEMPO DESPUES DE QUE NO SEPARAMOS DAVIS Y YO SOLO DABAMOS VUELTAS POR LA CUEVA EN BUSCA DE UNA PISTA PARA PODER LLEGAR A LA PARTE MAS BAJA

-ESTO NO VA A NINGUN LADO-LE DIJO DAVIS-TIENES RAZON, HEMSO ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS POR LA CUEVA MAS DE 20 MINUTOS-LE DIJE-OYE, NO HABIA VISTO ESE MURO-DIJO DAVIS-CIERTO, YO TAMPOCO...SE VE EXTRAÑA...SE VE DIFERENTE DE LAS DEMAS-LE DIJE-...TALVEZ SI...-DIJO DAISUKE SACANDO UNA BOMBA YA QUE ANTES DE SEPARARNOS REPARTIMOS LAS BOMBAS ENTRE LOS 2-...¿DAVIS QUE ESTAS TARTANDO DE HACER?-LE PREGUNTE AL VER COMO PONIA UNA BOMBA JUNTO A ESE EXTRAÑO MURO-...NO PREGUNTES ¡Y CORRE!-

ME DIJO DAVIS QUIEN SALIO CORRIENDO PARA EVITAR SER ALCANZADO POR LA EXPLOSION Y YO HICE LO MISMO, UNA VEZ QUE LA BOMBA EXPLOTO NOS DIRIGIMOS A DONDE ESTABA ESE EXTRAÑO MURO AL CUAL VOLAMOS CON LA BOMBA PARA REVELAR UN PASILLO SECRETO CON UNA PUERTA AL FINAL-BUEN TRABAJO DAVIS-FELICITE A MI COMPAÑERO-BIEN CREO QUE AHORA DEBEMOS CRUZAR ESA PUERTA-LE DIJE MIENTRAS CAMINABAMOS POR EL PASILLO-...OYE TAI-ME DIJO DAVIS-¿QUE SUCEDE?-LE CONTESTE-BUENO...ES...ES...ES SOLO...YO...BUENO TIENE QUE VER CON YURI-DIJO DAVIS-¿QUE HAY CON ELLA?-LE PREGUNTE-BUENO...ESQUE...DESDE QUE INICIAMOS ESTA VIAJE...YO...PUES..PUES..-DECIA DAVIS UN TANTO NERVIOSO-LA AMAS-LE DIJE-¿¡COMO LO SABES?-PREGUNTO DAISUKE SORPRENDIDO-OH VAMOS DAVIS, SE TE NOTA POR COMPLETO ¿CREES QUE NO HE VISTO COMO TE SONRROJAS CUANDO ESTAS CERCA DE ELLA? ADEMAS...ESTA MAÑANA...TE OI MIENTARS HABLABAS DORMIDO...OI QUE EN TU SUEÑO DIJISTE QUE LA AMABAS-LE DIJE A MI JOVEN AMIGO-...¿QUE DEBO HACER TAI?...¿DEBO DECIRSELO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS INSEGURO-ESO SOLO TU LO PUEDES DECIDIR-LE DIJE MIENTRAS CONTINUABAMOS CAMINANDO POR LA CUEVA

BUENO...PUES MIS SUPOCICIONES ERAN CIERTAS, DAISUKE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE YURI...AUNQUE...LA VERDAD NO SABIA SI YURI SENTIA LO MISMO QUE EL...SI, YURI SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR DAVIS...PERO...NO PODRIA ASEGURARLES QUE FUESE AMOR...EN FIN...LA UNICA FORMA DE SABERLO ERA QUE DAVIS CONFESARA A YURI LO QUE SIENTE...PERO...NO SE COMO REACCIONARIA SI ELLA LO RECHAZA...BUENO MEJOR CONTINUARE EL RELATO, MIENTARS DAVIS Y YO HABIAMOS DESCUBIERTO UN MURO FALSO TK Y YURI TAMBIEN SE ENCONTRABAN BUSCANDO UNA MANERA DE LLEGAR A LA PARTE MAS BAJA...AUQNUE HABIA ALGO QUE PREOCUPABA MAS A YURI

-...YO...TK...YO...BUENO...¿PUEDO HACERTE UNA PREGUNTA?-DIJO YURI UN TANTO NERVIOSA-SI...ADELANTE-LE DIJO TK-...BUENO...YO...YO...¿COMO PUEDO SABER SI ESTOY ENAMORADA?-PREGUNTO YURI-...NO ME DIGAS, AMAS A DAISUKE-DIJO TK NO MUY SORPRENDIDO-¿¡DESDE CUANDO LO SABIAS?-PREGUNTO YURI SORPRENDIDA-HACE UNOS DIAS, CREO DESDE QUE OBTUVIMOS LA PRIMERA PERLA PUES CUANDO SACASTE A DAVIS DEL CAPULLO DE ESA SKULLTULA GIGANTE TE VEIAS MUY PREOCUPADA POR EL, ADEMAS DE QUE LA FOMA EN LA QUE LO ABRAZASTE CUANDO LO SCASTE DEL CAPULLO TE DELATO MUCHO-DIJO TK-...YO...YO...¿CREES QUE EL SIENTA LO MISMO?-PREGUNTO YURI-...YURI NO TE VOY A MENTIR, OLVIADTE DE DAISUKE, EL JAMAS SE INTERESARA POR TI, NO LO DIGO PORQUE NO SEAS UNA BUENA PERSONSA, AL CONTRARIO ESRES UN CHICA QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR LOS DEMAS...PERO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE DAISUKE YA ESTA ENAMORADO DE KARI-DIJO TK-...YO...YO...-DIJO YURI CASI LLORANDO-LO SE YURI, SE QUE ES DURO...PERO DEBES OLVIDARTE DE DAVIS...EL SOLO TE RMPERIA EL CORAZO YA QUE ESTE AMA A OTRA PERSONA...LO LAMENTO YURI...LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD PERO ERA MEJOR QUE TE ENTERARAS DE ESTE MODO-DIJO TK-...T-TIENES RAZON...ES LO MEJOR-DIJO YURI SECANDOSE LAS LAGRIMAS-BUENO, CONTINUEMOS, VEO UNA PUERTA CERCA DE AQUI-DIJO TK-...ENTREMOS ENTONCES-DIJO YURI MIENTRAS ELLA Y TK CAMINABAN RUMBO A LA PUERTA

...POBRE YURI...SI SUPIERA QUE DAVIS TAMBIEN ESTA ENAMORADO DE ELLA...PERO...NO SE SI LOGREN CONFESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, POR UN LADO DAVIS NO TIENE EL VALOR SUFICIENTE PARA DECIRSELO Y POR OTRO LADO YURI CREE QUE DAVIS AMA A OTRA PERSONA...EN FIN, CREO QUE ME SALI UN POCO DEL TEMA, TRAS LA DISCUCION SOBRE YURI QUE DAVIS Y YO TUVIMOS ALFIN LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DEL PASILLO Y CRUZAMOS LA PUERTA PERO ESTA SE CERRO TARS NOSOTROS Y UNOS BARROTES LA SELLARON.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?-DIJO DAISUKE-...TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO-DIJE YO MIENTRAS PREPARABA MI ARCO Y UNA FLECHA, EN ESE INSTANTE UNAS EXTRAÑAS CRIATURAS LLAMADAS LIZALFOS NOS ATACARON, ERAN UNA ESPECIE DE REPTILES CON UNA ESPADA-...MALDICION-DIJE YO MIENTARS DISPARABA UNA FLECHA A UNO DE LOS LIZALFOS, PERO FALLE, ESAS COSAS ERAN MAS RAPIDAS DE LO QUE CREI-DAVIS CREO QUE NO NOS SERA FACIL ACABAR CON ESTOS MONSTRUOS-LE DIJE A DAVIS QUIEN COMO PODIA SE DEFENDIA DEL SEGUNDO LIZALFOS-NO ME DIGAS-DIJO DAISUKE SARCASTICO MIENTRAS SEGUIA LUCHANDO-...DAVIS...NO TE MUEVAS-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO-¿QUE DIABLOS VAS A HACER?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-CONFIA EN MI Y NO TE MUEVAS-DIJE MIENTRAS LANZE UNA FLECHA AL LIZAFOS...PERO...-¡OCH MI BARZO! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL ME DISPARASTE!-SE QUEJO DEAISUKE SACANDOSE LA FLECHA-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS!-LE DIJE ENOJADO POR SU ESTUPIDEZ-¡PERO ME DISPARASTE!-SE QUEJO UNA VEZ MAS MIENTRAS CARGUE MI ARCO-¡NO TAI NO LO HAGAS ERA BROMA! ¡NO ME MATES!-LE DISPARE UNA FLECHA A DAVIS QUIEN ESTABA CASI LLORANDO PERO LA FLECHA NO LE DIOA A EL SINO A UN LIZALFO QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE ATACARLO POR LA ESPALDA-...G-GRACIAS-ME DIJO DAVIS AL VER AL LIZALFOS TIRADO DETRAS DE EL-NO HAY DE QUE, AHORA SOLO HAY QUE ELIMINAR UNO MAS-LE DIJE MIENTRAS ENTRE LOS 2 LOGRAMOS ACABR AL LIZALFOS-BIEN...ESE FUE EL ULTIMO-DIJE MIENTARS LOS BARROTES QUE SELLABAN LA PUETRTA DESAPARECIERON-BIEN...CREO QUE AHIORA DEBEMOS IR HACIA EL FRENTE-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO-BIEN, EN MARCHA-DIJO DAISUKE MIENTARS CRUZABAMOS LA PUETA PARA LLEGAR A UN LUGAR CON UNA LAPIDA Y UNA INSCRIPCION-...¿QUE ES ESTO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-...PARECE UNA INSCRIPCION-

LE DIJE-...¿Y QUE DICE?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-...DICE QUE PARA LLEGRA A LA PARTE MAS BAJA LOS OJOS DEL DODONGO GIGANTE DEBEN ESTAR EN ROJO...PERO...¿COMO HACEMOS ESO?-LE DIJE-...NO LO SE...DE HECHO NISIQUIERA SE CUAL ES EL DODONGO GIGANTE-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN...VOLVAMOS A LA ENTRADA TALVEZ TK Y YURI HAYAN DESCUBIERTO ALGO MAS-LE DIJE MIENTARS VOLVIAMOS A LA ENTRADA.

VAYA, TODO LO QUE SUFRIMOS PARA NADA, EN FIN, COMO DIJE TALVEZ TK Y YURI LOGRARON DESCUBRIR ALGO MAS, Y HABLANDO DE ELLOS. LOS 2 AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS HABIAN DESCUBIERTO UN MURO FALSO Y AL IGULA QUE NOSOTROS LO VOLARON CON UNA BOMBA PARA REVELAR UN PASILLO SECRETO

-...LO SABIA, HE JUGADO SUFICIENTES VIDEOJUEGOS COMO PARA SBAER QUE ESO ERA UN MURO FALSO-DIJO TK-¿QUE ES UN VIDEOJUEGO?-PREGUNTO YURI-LUEGO TE EXPLICO, VAMOS, APUESTO A QUE TRAS ESA PUERTA ENCONTRAREMOS UNA FORMA DE LLEGRA A LA PARTE MAS BAJA-DIJO TK MIENTRAS LOS 2 CRUZARON LA PUERTA PERO AL IGUAL QUE CONMIGO Y DAVIS ESTA FUE SELLADA-¿QUE FUE ESO?-PREGUNTO YURI-...NO LO SE...PERO MANTENTE ALERTA YURI...ESTO NO ME GUSTA-DIJO TK PREPARANDO SU ESPADA MIENTARS QUE 2 LIZALFOS APARECIAN-...BIEN...CREO QUE SI QUEREMOS CONTINUAR DEBEMOS ACABR A LOS LIZALFOS-DIJO TK-...SI-DIJO YURI MIENTRAS TK SE DISPONIA A ATACRA A LOS LIZALFOS MIENTARS QUE YURI LANZABA UN PAR DE BOLAS DE ENERGIA-...RAYOS ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE ¡AAARRRGGGHHH!-LA ESPADA DE UNOS DE LOS LIZALFOS HIRIO ELOBRAZO DE TK-...MALDITO-TK CORTO LA CABEZA DEL LIZALFO CON SU ESPADA MIENTRAS YURI ACABABA CON EL SEGUNDO Y CORRIA A VER LA HERIDA DE TK-¿¡TK ESTAS BIEN?-PREGUNTO YURI-SI, ESTOY BIEN-DIJO TK AGARRANDO SU BRAZO-DEJAME CURARTE-DIJO YURI PONIENDO SUS MANOS EN EL BRAZO DE TK Y USANDO SU MAGIA PARA CURARLO-LISTO-DIJO YURI-GRACIAS-DIJO TK MIENTARS SE LEVANTABA Y AMBOS SALIAN DE AQUEL CUARTO Y AL IGUAL QUE DAVIS Y YO LLEGARON A UN LUGAR CON UNA INSCRIPCION-...AQUI NO HAY NADA...SOLO ESA LAPIDA-DIJO TK-ESPERA TK, HAY ALGO ESCRITO EN ELLA-DIJO YURI-¿QUE DICE?-PREGUNTO EL JOVEN RUBIO-...DICE...USEN "EL FRUTO ESPECIAL DE LOS GORON" PARA ENRROJECER LOS OJOS DEL DODNGO GIGANTE-DIJO YURI-...ESTO NO NO SIRVE DE MUCHO...BIEN REGRESEMOS A LA ENTRADA TALVEZ TAI Y DAVIS TUVIERON MAS SUERTE-DIJO TK MIENTRAS LOS 2 REGRESABAN A LA ENTRADA

-MMM..."EL FRUTO ESPECIAL DE LOS GORON"...¿QUE PODRA SIGNIFICAR ESO? EN FIN, DEPUES DE UN RATO LOS 4 NOS REUNIMOS EN LA ENTRADA PARA VER SI LOS OTROS HABIAN ENCONTRADO ALGO.

-¿Y BIEN DESCUBRIERON ALGO?-PREGUNTE-POR DESGRACIA NO MUCHO, SOLO UNA EXTRAÑA INSCRIPCCION QUE DECIA QUE PARA ENRROJECER LOS OJOS DEL DODONGO GIGANTE SE NESESITA EL FRUTO ESPECIAL DE LOS GORON-DIJO TK-...MMM..ESO TIENE SENTIDO YA QUE DAVIS Y YO DESCUBRIMOS QUE PARA GANAR ACCESO A LA PARTE MAS BAJA DEBIAMOS HACER QUE LOS OJOS DEL DODONGO GIGANTE SE ENRROJECIERAN...PERO...¿A QUE SE REFIEREN CON EL DODNGO GIGANTE Y EL FRUTO ESPECIAL DE LOS GORON?-DIJE PENSANDO EN LO QUE DESCUBRIMOS-NO SE PERO YA ME DIO HAMBRE-DIJO DAVIS QUITANDO UNA EXTRAÑA FRUTA DEL PISO-¡NO DAVIS NO LO HAGAS!-DIJO YURI ARREBATANDOLE LA FRUTA Y LANZANDOLA LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUDO Y ESTA EXPLOTO-¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS?-DIJO TK SORPRENDIDO DE VER COMO LA FRUTA EXPLOTO-ESO UN UN FRUTO BOMBA, ES ALTAMENTE EXLOSIVO UNA VEZ QUE SU RAIZ ES ARRANCADA...Y...ESPEREN...RECUERDO ALGO, UNA VEZ MI ABUELO ME DIJO QUE EL FRUTO ESPECIAL DE LOS GORON ES EL FRUTO BOMBA QUE SOLO CRECE EN DEATH MOUNTAIN...TALVEZ A ESO SE REFERIA LA INSCRIPCION-DIJO YURI-EN ESE CASO TALVEZ UNA BOMBA TENGA EL MISMO RESULTADO-DIJO DAVIS-EXACTO-DIJO YURI-PERO...¿DONDE ESTA EL DODONGO GIGANTE?-DIJO TK MIENTRAS TODOS SE QUEDARON PENSANDO-...EMM...TALVEZ SEA ESO-DIJE YO SEÑALANDO LA CABEZA DE UN DODONDGO MUERTO EN LA PARED QUE ERA RELATIVAMENTE GRANDE-...BIEN...AHORA DEBEMOS DECIFRAR COMO ENRROJECER SUS OJOS-DIJO TK MIENTRAS SUBIAMOS AL PIOS DE ARRIBA EN DONDE DESDE UN PUENTE EXAMINAMOS EL CADAVER-MMM...NO SE ME OCURRE NADA-DIJE YO-...NI AMI-DIJO YURI-RAYOS, DEBE HABER UNA FORMA, ¡ESTUPIDO CADAVER!-DIJO DAVIS LANZANDOLE UNA BOMBA QUE CALLO EN UNO DE LOS ORIFICIOS DE SUS OJOS, AL EXPLOTAR LA BOMBA EL OJO SE TORNO ROJO-¡BIEN HECHO DAVIS! DESCUBRISTE COMO ENRROJECER SUS OJOS-LE DIJE A MI COMPAÑERO-BIEN, HAGAMOSLO UNA VEZ MAS-DIJO TK LANZANDO OTRA BOMBA, YA QUE AMBOS OJOS SE HABIAN ENRROJECIDO LA BOCA DE ESTE SE ABRIO REVELANDO UNA PUERTA-...BIEN...CREO QUE ES POR AHI-DIJE YO MIENTARS LOS 4 BAJAMOS A LA ENTRADA DE LA CUEVA Y ENTRAMOS POR LA BOCA DEL DODONGO.

BUENO, LA FORMA DE LLEGRA A LA PARTE MAS BAJA ESTABA RESUELTA, AHORA SOLO HABIA QUE INVESTIGAR ESA EXTRAÑA ACTIVIDAD, ASI PUES LOS 4 CONTINUAMOS EL CAMINO PERO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON ALGO NO MUY BUENO.

-¿QUE ES ESE RUIDO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-...NO LO SE...PERO NO ME GUSTA COMO SE OYE-DIJO TK MIENTRAS DEL PISO SALIAN UNOS BABY DODONGO Y NOS ATACARON-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?-DIJO DAVIS-SON BEBES DODONGO, ELLOS ATACAN SALIEDNO DE LA TIERRA, NO LOS DEJEN QUE SE ENTIERREN DE NUEVO-DIJO YURI MIENTRAS TK Y DAVIS LOS ATACABAN-ESTO NO ES TAN DIFICIL, ESAS COSAS SON BASTANTE DEBILES-DIJIO DAVIS-¡DAVIS AGACHATE!-GRITO YURI TOMANDO LA MANO DE DAVIS Y ALEJANDOLO DEL LUGAR MINTARS QUE LOS CADAVERES DE LOS DODONGO EXPLOTABAN-¿¡QUE RAYOS? ¿¡ESAS COSAS EXPLOTAN?-DIJO DAVIS SORPRENDIDO-ASI ES, POR ESO DEBEN TENER CUIDADO-DIJO YURI-BIEN...SERA MEJOR QUE CONTINUEMOS-DIJE MIENTARS CAMINABAMOS UN POCO MAS PERO LAS COSAS SE NOS COMPLICARON AL VER A UN PAR DE DODONGOS ADULTOS-ESTO ES MALO-DIJO DAVIS-COMO SEA, SOLO ACABEMSO CON ESTO RAPIDO-DIJO TK ATACANDO A LOS DODONGOS MIENTARS YO LES LANZABA UN PAR DE FLEHAS, PERO AL PARECER NO LES HACIAMOS NADA-NO SIRVE DE NADA ATACAR DE FRENTE, SU COLA ES SU PUNTO DEBIL-DIJO YURI-BIEN, EN ESE CASO-DIJO TK DANDO UN SALTO Y ATACANDO AL DODONGO POR DETRAS-JA, NO FUE TAN DIFICIL-DIJO TK-¡CUIDADO TK!-LE GRITE AL VER COMO UN DODONGO SE PREPARABA A ATACAR A TK CON SU ALIENTO DE FUEGO PERO ESTE LOGRO PONER SU ESCUDO A TIEMPO-¡MALDICION! ¿¡TAMBIEN LANZAN FUEGO?-DIJO TK DEFENDIENDOSE COMO PODIA DEL ALIENTO DE FUEGO DEL SEGUNDO DODONGO PERO YURI LE LANZO UNA BOLA DE AGUA A LA BOCA DE ESTE-LISTO TK, ESO DETENDRA SU ALIENTO DE FUEGO UN MOMENTO, ENCARGATE DEL RESTO-DIJO YURI-SI-DIJO TK COLOCANDOSE ATRAS DEL DODONGO Y ATACANDOLO-LISTO, MISION CUMPLIDA-DIJO TK GUARDANDO SU ESPADA-Y UNA COSA MAS TK...¡AL SUELO!-DIJO YURI MIENTARS LOS 2 DODONGOS EXPLOTABAN Y TK A DURAS PENAS PUDO ESCAPAR DE LA EXPLOCION-...EMMM..YURI...¿¡NO CREES QUE PUDISTE DECIRME ANTES QUE ESAS COSAS TAMBIEN EXPLOTABAN?-DIJO TK ENOJADO YA QUE POR UN DESCUIDO DE YURI CASI SE MUERE-...LO SIENTO...PERO CREI QUE YA LO SABIAS PUES LOS PEQUEÑOS TAMBIEN EXPLOTAN-DIJO YURI-COMO SEA, AHI HAY UNA PUERTA, TALVEZ LA PARTE MAS BAJA ESTE AHI-DIJE YO MIENTRAS ENTRABAMOS A LA PUERTA

BUENO, DESPUES DE MUCHO TRABAJO AL PARECER HABIAMOS LOGRADO HAYAR LA EXTRAÑA ACTIVIDAD EN LA CUEVA YA QUE EL NUMERO DE DODONGOS AUMENTO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, Y LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE EL PISO INFERIOR ESTUVIERA LLENO DE ELLOS, SOLO ERA CUESTION DE ACABAR CON ELLOS Y RECLAMAR LA PERLA. BUENO UNA VEZ QUE CRUZAMOS LA PUERTA LLEGAMOS A UN CUARTO QUE COMO ME SUPONIA ESTABA LLENO DE DODONGOS

-¡MALDICION! ¿¡QUE ESTAS COSAS NO DEJAN DE SALIR?-DIJO DAVIS PREPARANDO SU HACHA-AL PARECER NO-DIJO TK SACANDO SU ESPADA Y SU ESCUDO, HECHO ESTO TK Y DAVIS SE DIRIGIERON A DONDE ESTABAN LOS DODONGOS MIENTARS QUE YO ME ENCARGABA DE LOS BABY DODONGOS QEU SALIAN DEL PISO, EN REALIDAD ERA ALGO FACIL YA QUE BASTABA UNA FLECHA PARA ACABAR A LOS BABAY DODONGOS, YURI TAMBIEN HACIA LO QUE PODIA CON SU MAGIA, UNA VEZ ACABADOS LOS DODONGOS NOS CUBRIMOS LA LA EXPLOSION...PERO AL PARECER TANTAS EXPLOCIONES REVELARON QUE EL PISO ERA FALSO Y...-¡OUCH! ESO DOLIO-SE QUEJO TK DESPUES DE LA CAIDA-DIMELO AMI-LE DIJE AL JOVEN RUBIO-¿¡PUDEN BAJARSE DE MI ESPALDA?-DIJO TK QUE ESTABA DEBAJO DE NOSOTROS-¡OOPS! LO SIENTO DAVIS-DIJIMOS TK Y YO-¿OIGAN Y YURI?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-AQUI ESTOY-DIJO YURI QUE ESTABA ARRIBA DE NOSOTROS YA QUE ELLA LOGRO HACER UN HECHIZO DE LEVITACION-...SUERTUDA, ALMENOS TU TE LIBRASTE DE LA CAIDA-LE DIJE UN TANTO MOLESTO-LO SIENTO, INTENTE HACER EL HECHIZO EN USTEDES PERO FUE MUY TARDE-SE DISCULPO YURI-DESCUIDA...ESTAMOS BIEN-DIJO DAVIS-EMMM...MUCHACHOS-DIJO TK ¿QUE PASA?-DIJIMOS LOS 3 AL UNISONO-ATRAS DE USTEDES-DIJO TK MIENTRAS LOS 3 VOLTEABAMOS PARA ENCONTRARNOS A UN DODONGO TAMAÑO FAMILIRA, MAS GRANDE QUE EL CADAVER QUE ESTABA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CUEVA-OH RAYOS-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN...CREO QUE ESTO ERA A LO QUE DARAMANI SE REFERIA-DIJE AL VER COMO EL DODONGO TOMABA AIRE Y NOS ATACABA CON SU ALIENTO DE FUEGO, POR SUERTE LOS 4 LOGRAMOS ESCAPAR-¿ALGUNA BRILLANTE IDEA YURI?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-NO, NUNCA HABIA VISTO UN DODONGO TAN GRANDE POR LO CUAL NO SE CUAL SEA SU DEBILIDAD-DIJO YURI-EMM...MUCHACHOS...CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS CORRER MAS RAPIDO-DIJE YO AL VER COMO EL DODONGO ENROLLO SU CUERPO Y COMENZO A RODAR POR TODO EL LUGAR, YA QUE NOS TENAI LO BASTANET CERCA UN VEZ MAS TOMO AIRE PARA ATACARNOS CON SU ALIENTO DE FUGEGO, LOS 3 CORRIMOS PARA EVITAR ESO PERO TK SE QUEDO FRENTE A EL-¿¡TK QUE DEMONIOS HACES?-LE DIJE AL VER QUE NO SE MOVIA DEL LUGRA MIENTRAS EL DODONGO SEGUIA TOMANDO AIRE-...CREO QUE SE COMO VENCERLO-DIJO TK SACANDO UNA BOMBA Y LANZANDOLA A LA BOCA DEL DODONGO, ESTE LA TRAGO Y EXPLOTO EN SU ESTOMAGO DEJANDO AL DODONGO TIRADO Y ATURDIDO-¡AHORA ATAQUEMOSLO! ¡NO TARDARA EN LEVANTARSE!-DIJO TK QUIEN COMENZO A ATACARLO CON SU ESPADA MIENTARS DAVIS LO HACIA CON SU HACHA, POR MI PARTE YO LO ATAQUE A DISTANCIA CON MIS FLECHAS MIENTRAS YURI PUSO UNA BARRERA DE ENERGIA PUES SI SUS SUPOCICIONES ERAN CIERTAS ESA COSA EXPLOTARIA DESPUES DE MUERTA, Y EN EFECTO, EL DODONGO EXPLOTO-MUY BUEN TRABAJO CHICOS-DIJO IZZY DESDE LA PIEDRA LA CUAL COMENZO A BRILLAR-GARCIAS, AUNQUE TK ES QUIEN MERECE EL CREDITO, EL FUE QUIEN DESCUBRIO LA DEBILIDAD DEL DODONGO-LE DIJE-PERO...¿COMO LO SUPISTE TK?-PREGUNTO EL ANCIANO-YO...NO LO SE...LES PARECERA EXTRAÑO PERO...ES...ES..ES COMO SI HUBIERA LUCHADO ANTES CONTRA EL-DIJO TK-BUENO NO IMPORTA, LO MEJOR SERA QUE REGRESEN CON LOS GORON PARA QUE LES ENTREGUEN LA PERLA-DIJO EL ANCIANO MIENTARS NOS TRASNPORTABA FUERA DEL LUGAR DONDE LOS GORON NOS RECIBIERON-¡EXELENTE! ¡ELIMINARON A LOS DODONGOS DE LA CUEVA! NO CABE DUDA QUE PODRAN DERROTAR A GANONDORF-DIJO DARAMANI-BUENO COMO LE SPROMETI AQUI ESTA LA PERLA-DARAMANI NOS ENTREGO LA PERLA-GRACIAS-DIJO TK-LO DIJE ANTES Y LO SEGUIRE DICIENDO, ERES LA VIVA IMAGEN DE LINK MUCHACHO, BUENO, SUERTE EN SU VIAJE-DIJO DARAMANI MIENTARS LOS 4 NOS ALEJABAMOS-BUENO, SOLO FALTA UNA PERLA, Y ESA LA TIENEN LOS ZORA, ¡EN MARCHA!-DIJE YO MIENTRAS NOS DIRIGIAMOS A ZORAS RIVER

BUENO, DESPUES DE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS LOGRAMOS CONSEGUIR LA SEGUNDA PERLA, YA SOLO FALTABA UNA MAS PARA GANAR ACCESO A LA TORRE DE LOS DIOSES, PERO POR DESGRACIA ESO LO CONATRE DESPUES, ES ALGO TARDE Y TENGO SUEÑO, LO LAMENTO, SEGUIREMOS LA HISTORIA DESPUES

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: VAYA QUE ME HABIA TARDADO MILENIOS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DESPUES DE MUCHO, PERO MUCHO TIEMPO, Y UN POCO DE AYUDA DE TOMOYOSITA, EL FIC ALFIN ESTA LISTO...BUENO...ALMENOS EL CAPITULO 5, BUENO PUES A TODOS LOS QUE SOSPECHABAN SI HABIA ALGO ENTRE DAVIS Y YURI ACERTARON, LO UNICO MALO ES QUE NINGUNO DE ELLOS SE ATREVE A CONFESAR LO QUE SIENTEN, EN FIN, TALVEZ CONFORME AVANZE LA HISTORIA DAVIS CONFIESE LO QEU SIENTE POR YURI, POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO, Y EPSERO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO TARDE TANTO, POR CIERTO SI SE CONFUNDEN CON LA NARRACION ACUERDENSE QUE TAI ES QUEIN LA NARRA, BUENO YO ME DESPIDO


	6. Chapter 6

THE LEGENDO OF ZELDA THE LIGTH AND THE HOPE

BUENO PUES YA ESTOY DE REGRESO, DIOS CADA VEZ QUE LLEGO A LA PARTE INTERESANET DE LA HISTORIA ALGO ME INTERRUMPE, EN FIN SERA MEJOR QUE ME DE PISA EN CONTARLA YA QUE TENGO QUE SALIR EN UN RATO ¿DONDE ME QUEDE? AH CIERTO YURI, DAVIS, TK Y YO NOSDISPONIAMOS A IR POR LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA PERLA, BIEN COMENZARE EL RELATO

DAVIS, YURI, TK Y YO NOS ENCONTRABAMOS BAJANDODEATH MOUNTAIN PERO ALGUINE NOS DETUVO, ERA DARAMANI-¡MUCHACHOS EPSEREN!-DIJO DARAMANI BAJANDO LA MONTAÑA A TODA VELOCIDAD-¿QUE SUCEDE DARAMANI?-PREGUNTO TK-AUN NO...SE VALLAN...DEBO...DECIRLES...ALGO-DECIA DARAMANI TOMANDO AIRE-¿QUE NESESITAS DECIRNOS?-LE PREGUNTE-OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE EN LA CIMA DE DEATH MOUNTAIN VIVE UNA DE LAS GRANDES HADAS-DIJO EL GORON SEÑALANDO LA CIMA-¿Y QUE HAY CON ELLO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-QUE NO SERIA MALA IDEA QUE LA VIERAN, TALVEZ LES PUEDA AYUDAR EN SU BUSQUEDA-DIJO EL GORON-...YA VEO...EN ESE CASO CREO QUE IREMOS-DIJO TAI-BUENA SUERTE MUCHACHOS-DIJO DARAMANI MIENTRAS LOS 3 SUBIAMOS HASTA DONDE EL HADA SE ENCONTRABA

ESET MUNDO CADA VEZ ERA MAS EXTRAÑO ¿UN HADA? EN FIN, SI LO QUE DARAMANI DECIA ERA CIERTO NO SERIA UN DESPERDICIO IR A VERLA, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO

DESPUES DE UN RATO LOS 4 HABIAMOS LLEGADO A LA CIMA PERO NO HABIA SEÑALES DEL HADA-...QUE EXTRAÑO...DARAMANI DIJO QUE LA FUENTE DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL HADA ESTABA POR AQUI-DIJE YO-...ES EXTRAÑO-DIJO YURI-...LO UNICO QUE VEO ES ESA EXTRAÑA PIEDRA-DIJO DAVIS-...TALVEZ...MUCHACHOS TODOS ATRAS-DIJO TK-¿QUE PIENSAS HACER?-LE PREGUNTE-SOLO RETROCEDAN-DIJO TK A LO QUE DAVIS, YURI Y YO SOLO RETROCEDIMOS, TK COLOCO UNA BOMBA Y VOLO ESA EXTRAÑA ROCA LO QUE REVELO UNA CUEVA-...EL HADA DEBE ESTAR AHI-DIJO TK-¿COMO SUPISTE QUE LA BOMBA ABRIRIA LA CUEVA?-PREGUNTO YURI-...NO LO SE...YO...SOLO...ES COMO SI HUBIERA SETADO AQUI ANTES...OLVIDENLO, SOLO ES UNA LOCURA, SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAMOS CON EL HADA-DIJO TK MIENTRAS LOS 4 ENTRABAMOS A LA RECIEN ABIERTA CUEVA, DONDE EFECTIVAMENTE ENCONTRAMO LA FUENTE...PERO NO AL HADA-...AL PARECER EL HADA SE FUE DE VACACIONES-DIJO DAVIS-...ESE SIMBOLO-DIJO TK MIRANDO UN SIMBOLO EN EL PISO FRENTE A LA FUENTE-...YURI DAME LA OCARINA-DIJO TK-...SI..AQUI ESTA-DIJO YURI DANDOLE LA OCARINA A NUESTRO COMPAÑERO

...HAY ALGO EXTRAÑO CON TK...DESDE QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS AL DODONGO GIGANTE ES COMO SI...COMO SI SUPIERA QUE HACER EN CADA LUGAR...COMO EL NOS HA DICHO...ES COMO SI YA HUBIERA ETADO AHI, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO LA HISTORIA

TK TOMO LA OCARINA Y COMENZO A TOCAR "ZELDA'S LULABABY" POR LO QUE EL HADA PORFIN APARECIO-...TU DEBES SER EL HADA-DIJO YURI-ASI ES, SOY EL HADA DE LA MAGIA, DIGANME JOVENES VIAJEROS ¿QUE LOS TRAE A MI FUENTE?-PREGUNTO EL HADA-DARAMANI EL LIDER DE LOS GORON DIJO QUE NOS PODRIAS AYUDAR-LE DIEJ AL HADA-YA VEO...ASI QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE ESTAN EN BUSCA DE LAS PERLAS-DIJO EL HADA-ASI ES, NESESITAMOS ESSAS PERLAS PARA RECUPERAR LA MASTERSWORD PARA VENCER A GANON DE UNA BUENA VEZ-DIJO DAISUKE-YA VEO, EN ESE CASO DEJENME DARLES UNA PARTE DE MI PODER-DIJO EL HADA MIENTRAS HACIA UNA ESPECIE DE HECHIZO, DESPUES DE ESO UNA LUZ ROJA NOS ENVOLVIO A LOS 4-LISTO, AHORA PODRAN USAR EL PODER DE MIS COMPAÑERAS EN SU BUSQUEDA-DIJO EL HADA-¿A QUE TE REFIERES?-PREGUNTO DAISUKE-VERAN YO SOY UNA DE LAS 6 HADAS QUE HAY EN HYRULE, CADA UNA DE NOSOTRAS LA REPRESENTA UN ELEMENTO DISTINTO,CON EL PODER QUE LES ACABO DE DAR PODRAN USAR MAGIA, MISMA QUE LES SERVIRA PARA USAR EL PODER DE MIS COMPAÑERAS-DIJO EL HADA-¿Y DONDE LA SPODRENMOS ENCONTRAR?-PREGUTO YURI-CADA UNA DE LAS FUENTES ESTA ESCONDIDA EN UN PUNTO DIFERENTE DE HYRULE, DE USTEDES DEPENDE ENCONTRARLAS, PERO LOS AYUDARE EN SU BUSQUEDA, EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE ENCONTRARAN UNA DE MIS COMPAÑERAS, BUENA SUERTE JOVENES VIAJEROS-DIJO EL HADA QUIEN DESAPARECIO DE NUSETRA VISTA-BUENO...CREO QUE NO ESTARIA MAL VISITAR AL HADA EN EL CASTILLO-DIJO YURI-BIEN...EN MARCHA-DIJE YO MIENTRAS LOS 4 SALIAMOS DE LA CUEVA PARA SALIR RUMBO AL CASTILLO

BUENO, AL PARECER HABIA MAS D EUN HADA EN ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO, PERO SI ESAS AHDAS PODIAN AYUDARNOS A RESCATAR A KARI HARIAMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR ENCONTRARLAS, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO

YA QUE HABIAMOS BAJADO LA MONTAÑA NOS ENCONTRABAMOS EN KAKARIKO DISPUESTOS A ENCONTRAR A LA SEGUNDA HADA ASI QUE SALIMOS CON DIRECCION AL CASTILLO PARA VER A LA SEGUNDA HADA, AL CABO DE UN RATO HABIAMOS LLEGADO, NO TEUVIMOS MUCHO PROBLEMA CON EL GUARDIA...SOLO NOS PIDIO 20 RUPIES(MONEDA DE HYRULE PARA LOS QUE NO HAN JUGADI ZELDA) PARA DEJARNOS PASAR, ASI QUE COMENZAMOS A BUSCRA AL HADA...PERO SIN MUCHO EXITO-RAYOS NO HAY SEÑALES DEL HADA ¿ALGUNA IDEA YURI?-DIJO DAISUKE-BUENO...YO...LA VERDAD NO, LO SIENTO, HABIA OIDO HYABLAR DE LAS HADAS PERO JAMAS SUPE DONDE ENCONTRARLAS-DIJO YURI-...EN ESE CASO...¿QUE HAREMOS?-DIJE YO-NO LO SE-DIJERON DAVIS Y YURI-¿TU QUE PIENSAS TK?...¿TK?...¿¡TK DONDE ESTAS?-DIJO YO BUSCANDO A TK QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE A UNAS ROCAS-...DAME UNA BOMBA TAI-DIJO TK-¿UNA BOMBA?-LE PREGUNTE-SOLO DAMELA-DIJO TK A LO QUE PROCEDI A DARLA LA BOMBA, LA COLOCO FRENTE A LAS ROCAS Y AL ESTALLAR REVELO UNA CUEVA DONDE SUPONIAMOS ESTABA EL HADA-¿COMO LO...ESPERA, NO ME DIGAS, NO SABES COMO PERO LO SABES, ES COMO SI YA HUBIERAS ESTDAO AQUI ANTES-LE DIJE A TK-DE HECHO NO-DIJO TK-¿ENTONCES? ¿COMO SABIAS QUE AHI ESTABA EL HADA?-LE PREGUNTE CONFUNDIDO-POR EL LETRERO-DIJO TK SEÑALANDO UN LETRERO FRENTE A LA CUEVA POR LO QUE TAI, DAVIS Y YURI SE FUERON DE ESPALDAS-BUENO...DA LO MISMO, SOLO VALLAMOS CON EL HADA-LE DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS POR LO QUE ENTRAMOS A LA CUEVA DONDE EN EL PISO ESTABA EL SIMBOLO DE LA FAMILIA REAL-BUENO...SUPONGO QUE DEBEMOS TOCAR "ZELDASS LULLABABY"-DIJE YO A LO QUE YURI PROCEDIO A SACAR LA OCARINA Y COMO LA VEZ ANTERIOR EL HADA APARECIO-ASI QUE USTEDES SON AQUELLOS QUE ESTAN EN BUSCA DE LAS PERLAS-DIJO ELHADA-ASI ES-LE CONTESTE-YA VEO, ENTONCES PERMITANME AYUDARLES EN SU BUSQUEDA-DIJO EL HADA MIENTRAS UNA LUZ ROJA NOS ENVOLVIO A LOS 4-SOY LA GRAN HADA DEL PODER, AHORA LES HE DADO UN POCO DE MI PODER, USENLO CON SABIDURIA-DIJO EL HADA AL TIEMPO QUE DESAPARECIO-...¿Y?...¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE SIENTE DIFERENTE?-DIJO DAISUKE-...NO LA VERDAD...PERO SI EL HADA DIJO QUE NOS DIO PARTE DE SU PODER ES PORQUE ASI FUE...¿O NO?-TODOS NOS MIRAMOS CONFUNDIDOS YA QUE NO SABIAMOS EXACTAMENTE QUE CLASE DE PODER NOS HABIA DADO EL HADA CUANDO TK DESENVAINO SU ESPADA LA CUAL FUE ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS-¿¡COMO HICISTE ESO?-LE PREGUNTE SORPRENDIDO-...YO...NO LO SE...SOLO LO HICE...SOLO PENSE EN EL FUEGO-DIJO TK-...EN ESE CASO...TALVEZ...-DIJE YO AL TIEMPO QUE CARGABA MI ARCO Y DFISPARE UNA FLECHA LA CUAL TAMBIEN FU ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS-AL PARECER EL ELEMNTO DE ESTA HADA ES EL FUEGO-DIJO YURI AL TIEMPO QUE LANZABA UN HECHIZO, EL FUEGO DE DIN PARA SER EXACTOS-...COMO LO IMAGINE...ESTE DEBE SER UNO DE LOS 3 HECHIZOZ LEGENDARIOS-DIJO YURI-¿HECHIZOS LEGENDARIOS?-PREGUNTAMOS LOS 3-VERAN, SEGUN LA LEYENDA DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO ADEMAS DE LAS PERLAS Y DE LA TRIFUERZA LAS DIOSAS TAMBIEN DEJARON 3 HECHIZOS QUE REPRESENTABAN CADEA UNA DE SUS CUALIDADES, EL FUEGO DE DIN, EL VIENTO DE FARORE Y EL AMOR DE NAYRU Y AL PARECER HE RECIBIDO EL FUEGO DE DIN-DIJO YURI-PERO...¿PORQU SOLO TU RECIBISTE ESE HECHIZO?-LE PRGUNTE-...NO TENGO IDEA...-DIJO YURI-EN ESE CASO SI ESTA HADA ERA REPRESENTADA POR EL FUEGO YO TAMBIEN DEBO DE PODER HACER MAGIA-DIJO DAISUKE QUIEN SACO SU HACHA LA CUAL TAMBIEN FUE ENVUELTA EN LLAMAS-¡SI LO LOGRE!...¡SNIF! ¡SNIF!...¿QUE ES ESE OLOR?-DIJO DAVIS-...EMMM..DAVIS..-DIJO YURI SEÑALANDO SU ESPLADA A LO QUE DAVIS BOLTEO PARA VER QUE SU PARTE TRASERA ESTABA EN LLAMAS-¡AHHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO ME QUEMO! ¡AYUDENME!-DECIA DAVIS CORRIENDO DE UN LADO A OTRO-ESPERA TE AYUDO-DIJ YURI LANZANDO UNA BOLA DE AGUA Y APAGANDO A DAVIS-...GRACIAS-DIJO DAVIS-...AY DAVIS...TU SIEMPRE TAN TORPE COMO SIEMPRE-DIJO TK-BUENO YA BASTA DE ESTO, DEBEMOS LLEGRA A ZORAS DOMAIN POR LA ULTIMA PERLA-LES DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS-ES VERDAD, BUENO, NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO-DIJO TK MIENTRAS LOS 4 CONTINUABAMOS NUESTRO VIAJE

BUENO YA SOLO FALTABA UNA PERLA PARA GANAR ACCESO A LA TORRE DE LO DIOSES...PERO HABIA ALGO QUE ME INQUIETABA...TK HABIA ESTADO MUY RARO...ES COMO SI EL SUPIERA COSAS QUE NOSOTROS NO...ESTO SE PONIA CADA VEZ MAS RARO, BUENO MEJOR CONTINUO

TRAS UNA LARGA CAMINATA HABIAMOS LLEGADO A ZORASS RIVER POR LO QUE ZORASS DOMAIN YA ESTABA MAS CERCA-¿EXACTAMENTE DONDE ESTA ZORAS DOMAIN?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-BUENO...NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA...RECUERDO QUE EL ABUELO ME DIJO QUE SE ENCONTRABA AL FINAL DE ZORAS RIVER...PERO NO SE EXACTAMENTE DONDE-DIJO YURI-EN ESE CASO-DIJE YO SACANDO LA PIEDRA DE MI BOLSILLO-SERA MEJOR PREGUNTARLE AL ANCIANO-TRAS DECIR ESTO LA PIEDRA COMENZO A BRILLAR Y SE ESCUCHO LA VOZ DEL ANCIANO-¿QUE PASA AHORA TAI?-DIJO EL ANCIANO-BUENO ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR A ZORAS RIVER PERO NO ESTAMOS MUY SEGUROS DE DONDE ESTA ZORAS DOMAIN-LE EXPLIQUE AL ANCIANO-YA VEO...EN ESE CASO...-DIJO EL NACIANO-¿¡SABE USTED DONDE ESTA?-DIJO DAVIS-...NO LO RECUERDO-DIJO EL NACIANO POR LO QUE LOS 4 CAIMOS AL PISO-¡ANCIANO INUTIL MAS VALE QUE RECUERDE DONDE ESTA PORQUE SINO NO PODEMOS CONSEGUIR LA PERLA!-DIJO DAVIS ENFADADO-OYE HAGO LO QUE PUEDO, MI MEMORIA YA NO ES TAN BUENA-DIJO EL ANCIANO-...ES AHI...TRAS LA CASCADA-DIJO TK EXAMINANDO EL LUGAR-¿Y TU COMO LO SABES?-DIJO EL ANCIANO-NO LO SE...COMO LES HE DICHO A TAI Y LOS DEMAS...ES COMO SI YO YA HUBIERA ESTADO AHI ANTES...LO SE SE QUE ES UNA LOCURA PERO...ES COMO SI TODO ESTO YA LO HUBIERA VIVIDO-DIJO TK-(YA VEO...ASI QUE ESE CHICO TALVEZ SEA...)BUENO PUES LA PARECER UNA VEZ MAS TIENES RAZON TK, ACABOD E RECORDARLO Y ZORAS DOMAIN ESTA DETRAS DE LA CASCADA-DIJO EL ANCIANO-¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE ENTRAREMOS ABUELO?-PREGUNTO YURI-BUENO...LOS ZORAS SOLO DEJAN ENTRAR A AQEULLOS CON ALGUNA CONEXION CON LA FAMILIA REAL, POR LO QUE NO TENDRAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS YA QUE EL REY LES ENSEÑO AQEULLA MELODIA-DIJO0 EL ANCIANO-BUENO EN ESE CASO SERA MEJOR DARNOS PRISA, GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION-DIJE YO MIENTARS LA PIEDRA DEJO DE BRILLAR Y LA GUARDE EN MI BOLSILLO

¿VEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO CON TK?...CADA VEZ SE PORTA MAS EXTRAÑO...ESTO NO ME AGRADA...BUENO COMO SEA SERA MEJOR QUE CONTINUE ¿DONDE IBA?...AH SI

DESPUES DE CAMINAR UN POCO MAS HABIAMOS LLEGADO A LA CASCADA, POR LO QUE NOS DIJO EL ANCIANO DEBIAMOS DEMOSTRAR NUESTRA CONEXION CON LA FAMILIA REAL ASI QUE YURI SACO LA OCARINA Y PROCEDIO A TOCAR ZELDAS LULLABABY DESPUES DE ESO LA CASCADA SE PARTIO EN 2 REVELANDO UNA CUEVA POR LO QUE LOS 4 ENTRAMOS AL LUGAR,. COMO NOS LO HABIAMOS IMAGINADO DENTRO DE LA CUEVA ESTABA ZORAS DOMAIN, ERA UN LUGRA LLENO DE AGUA, HABIA POCAS PARTES DE TIERRA FIRME PERO DE CUALQUIER MANERA CONTINUAMOS TODO LO QUE FALTABA ERA ENCONTRAR AL REY Y PEDIRLE LA ULTIM APERLA-CIELOS ESTO ES ENORME-DIJO DAVIS-SI...HABIA OIDO HABLAR DE ESTE LUGAR PERO JAMAS LO HABIA VISTO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS-DIJO YURI-SI, SI, SI,SI DESPUES CONTEMPLAN EL PAISAJE, POR AHORA DEBEMOS ENCONTRRA AL REY-LES DIJE A MIS COMPAÑEROS-...PERO...¿COMO SABREMOS DONDE BUSCARLO?...ESTE LUGAR PARECE ESTRA VACIO-DIJO TK PERO EN ESE INSTANTE UN ZORA SALIO DEL AGUA-ASI QUE BUSCAN AL REY-DIJO EL ZORA QUE NOS TOMO POR SORPRESA-¿¡Y ESO DE DONDE SALIO?-DIJO DAVIS-DEBE SER UN ZORA-DIJO YURI-YA VEO, BUENO DA LO MISMO ¿TU SABES DONDE PODEMOS ENCONTRAR AL REY?-LE PREGUNTE-¿PARA QUE DESEAN VER AL REY?-NOS DIJO EL ZORA-LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTAMOS EN BUSCA DE LAS 3 PERLAS-DIJO TK-...YA VEO...ENTONCES USTEDES DEBEN SER LOS QUE ESTAN EN BUSCA DE LA MASTER SWORD-DIJO EL ZORA-¿ENTONCES NOS LLEVARAS CONJ EL REY?-PREGUNTO YURI-LO HARIA CON GUSTO...PERO EL REY MURIO HACE UNOS MESES-DIJO EL ZORA-¿¡QUE? ¿¡COMO QUE MURIO? ¿¡ENTONCES QUE PASARA CON LA PERLA?-DIJO DAVIS-PUES...SE SUPONIA QUE SU HIJO MIKAU HEREDARIA EL TRONO PERO HACE UNOS DIAS DESAPARECIO...Y NESESITAMOS ENCONTRARLO PRONTO YA QUE LA CEREMONIA DE CORONACION ES MAÑANA-DIJO EL ZORA-...YA VEO...EN ESE CASO NO TENEMOS MAS REMEDIO MAS QUE AYUDAR A BUSCARLO-DIJO YURI-¿DONDE SE LE VIO POR ULTIMA VEZ?-PREGUNTO TK-BUENO EL JOVEN MIKAU HABIA IDO A VER A LORD JABUN-DIJO EL ZORA-¿JABUN?-PREGUNTO DAVIS CONFUNDIDO-SI, LORD JABUN ES EL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DEL AGUA, ASI COMO EL GRAN DEKU TREE ES EL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DE LA TIERRA, EL JOVEN MIKAU TENIA LA OBLIGACION DE VIJILAR A LORD JABUN...PERO NO LO HEMOS VISTO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUE A VER A LORD JABUN-BUENO ESE NO ES PROBLEMA, SOLO HAY QUE PREGUNTARLE A JABUN QUE LE SUCEDIO A MIKAU-DIJO DAVIS-...SI FUERA ASI DE FACIL YA LO HABRIAMOS HECHO-DIJO EL ZORA-...¿ENTONCES?-PREGUNTE YO-LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE LORD JABUN HABLA UN EXTRAÑO LENGUAJE QUE SOLO EL JOVEN MIKAU ENTIENDE-DIJO EL ZORA-...YA VEO...EN ESE CASO...¿POR DONDE COMENZAMOS A BUSCAR?-PREGUNTO YURI-ES UNA BUENA PREGUNTA-DIJO EL ZORA MIENTRAS TODOS PENSABAMOS QUE PODIAMOS HACER PEOR EN ESE MOMENTO OTRO ZORA APARECIO-¡JAPAS TENEMOS UN GAVE PROBELMA!-DIJO UNO DE LOS ZORAS ¿QUE SUCEDE EVAN?-DIJO EL ZORA QUE ESTABA CON NOSOTROS-AL PARECER EL PRINCIPE MIKAU HA SIDO SECUESTRADO POR LAS GERUDO-DIJO JAPAS-¿¡QUE? ¿¡LES GERUOD?-DIJO SORPRENDIDO EVAN-¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUI? ¿QUIENES SON LAS GERUDO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-LAS GERUDO SON UN GRUPO DE LADRONAS CONFORNADO SOLO POR MUJERES, Y SON PELIGROSAS-DIJO YURI-...MALDICION...LAS GERUDO HAN TOMADO AL JOVEN MIKAU-DIJO EVAN-DESCUIDE, NOSOTROS LO RESCATAREMOS-LE DIJE A EVAN-¿¡DEVERDAD HARIAN ESO POR NOSOTROS?-DIJO EVAN-DESCUIDE, ESTAMOS PARA AYUDAR-DIJO TK-NO SABEN COMO SE LOS AGRADECEMOS-DIJO JAPAS-TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO PORFAVOR-DIJO EVAN-DESCUIDE, TRAEREMOS A MIKAU SANO Y SALVO-DIJO DAVIS-PERO ANTES DE IRSE VAYAN A VER A LA GRAN HADA-DIJO JAPAS-¿LA GRAN HADA?-PREGUNTE-SI,EN EL LUGAR DONDE DESCANSA LORD JABUN, UN POCO MAS ATRAS ESTA LA FUENTE DE LA GRAN HADA, VALLAN A VERLA, TALVEZ ELLA LE SPUEDA AYUDAR-DIJO JAPAS-ENTENDIDO-DIJO TK POR LO QUE LOS 4 NOS DIRIJIMOS A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA JABUN

DEBO DECIR QUE CUANDO VIMOS A JABUN NOS LLEVAMOS UNA GRAN SORPRESA YA QUE ERA BASTANTE GRANDE, CASI TAN GRANDE COMO EL DEKU TREE, Y COMO EVAN NOS HABIA DICHO NO SE LE ENTENDIA NI UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE DECIA, BUENO MEJOR SIGO LA HISTORIA

HABIENDO PASADO A JABUN TAL COMO JAPAS NOS DIJO LA FUENTE DE LA GRAN HADA ESTABA DETRAS DE JABUN ASI QUE ENTRAMOS Y COMO EN LAS 2 ANTERIORES FUENTES DE HADAS LA MARCA DE LA FAMILIA REAL ESTABA EN EL PISO, ASI PUES YURI SAC LA OCARINA Y TOCO LA MELODIA NESESARIA Y EL HADA APARECIO-OH JOVENES VIAJEROS, PERMITANME AYUDRAOS EN SU BUSQUEDA CON UN POCO DE MI PODER-DIJO EL HADA MIENTRAS UNA LUZ VERDE NOE ENVOLVIA-SOY LA GRAN HADA DEL CORAJE, A CADA UNO LES HE OTORGADO PARTE DE MI PODER, PRA TI JOVEN ARQUERO HAN SIDO LAS FLECHAS DE VIENTO, PARA TI JOVEN ESPADACHIN AHORA TU ESPADA POSEE EL SPIN ATACK(N/A PARA LOS QUE NO CONOCEN THE LEGENDO OF ZLEDA EL SPIN ATACK ES UN ATAQUE QUE LINK USA CON SU ESPADA CON EL CUAL GASTA UNA PEQUEÑA CANTIDAD DE MAGIA Y CARGA UN POCO EL ATAQUE PARA DESPUES GIRAR CON SU ESPADA PRODUCIENDO UNAS HONDAS QUE LE DAN MA SRANGO, PONGO ESTO SOLO COMO ACLARACION), PARA EL JOVEN DEL HACHA AHORA TU ARMA PUEDE CREAR RAFAGAS DE VIENTO, Y PARA TI JOVEN HECHIZERA SERA EL VIENTO DE FARORE, UNO DE LOS 3 HECHIZOS LEGENDARIOS EL CUAL TE PERMITE TELETRANSPORTARTE ATI A TUS COMPAÑEROS, USENLO SABIAMENTE-DICHO ESTO EL HADA DESAPARECIO-...ASI QUE...ESTA HADA REPRESENTA EL VIENTO-DIJE YO-EN ESE CASO...LO MEJOR ES QUE CONTINUEMOS, AUN DEBEMOS SALVRA A MIKAU-DIJIO TK-ES CIERTO, DEMONOS PRISA-DIJO DAVIS A LO QUE LOS 4 SALIMOS DE LA FUENTE, PASAMOS UNA VEZ MAS CERCA DE JABUN Y ESTE ABRIOA LA BOCA PARA BOSTEZAR POR LO QUE TK SE ELEJO UN POCO-¿QUE TE PASA TK?-DIJO YURI-NO...NO ES NADA...ES SOLO QUE AL VER LA BOCA DE JABUN ME TRAE MALOS RECUERDOS-DIJO TK-BUENO, COMO QUIERAS-DIJO YURI MIENTARS LOS 4 REGRESAMOS CON LOS ZORAS-¿COMO ELS FUE? ¿LOGRARON VER AL HADA?-PREGUNTO JAPAS-SI, LOGRAMOS VERLA. Y NOS OTROGO PARTE DE SU PODER-DIJO YURI-BIEN, ENN ESE CASO BUENA SUERTE A LOS 4, CONTAMOS CON USTEDES PARA SALVRA AL JOVEN MIKAU-DIJO EVAN-DESCUIDEN, REGRESAREMOS CON EL PRINCIPE A SLAVO-LE DIJE-BUENO, EN MARCHA ¿YURI DONDE ESTA LA FORTALEZA GERUDO?-PREGUNTO DAVIS-SE ENCUENTRA EN GERUDO VALLEY, EN EL DESIERTO-DIJO YURI-...¿CREES QUE PUEDES USAR EL VIENTO DE FARORE PARA LLEVARNOS HASTA AHI?-PREGUNTE-...NO LO CREO...EL VIENTO DE FARORE SOLO SIRVE PARA CREAR UN PUNTO AL CUAL SE PUEDE REGRESAR DESDECUALQUIER LUGAR-DIJO YURI-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?-PREGUNTO TK-A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE PARA PODER TRANSPORTARNOS A LA FORTALEZA DE LAS GERUDO NESESITARIA IR HAYA Y CREAR EL PUNTO DE LLEGADA...LO MAS QUE PUEDO HACER ES CREAR UN PUNTO DE REGRESO AQUI PARA PODER REGRESAR AL INSTATE DESDE CUALQUIER PARTE-DIJO YURI-...YA VEO...BUENO EN ESE CASO USA EL HECHIZO, ASI CUANDO ENCONTREMOS A MIKAU TODO LO QUE TENDREMOS QUE HACER ES VOLVER AL PUNTO DE REGRESO QUE CREASTE-DIJO DAVIS-BIEN, SOLO DENME UN MOMENTO PARA CREARLO-DIJO YURI MIENTRAS HACIA EL HECHIZO Y UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO CUBRIO EL LUGAR EN UN PUNTO VERDE LUMINOSO-YA ESTA, AHORA LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE USEMOS EL VIENTO DE FARORE REGRESAREMOS INSTANTANEAMENTE A ESTE PUNTO-DIJO YURI-BIEN, DEMONOS PRISA ¿QUE TANTO NOS TOMARA LLEGAR A GERUDO VALLEY?-PREGUNTE-PUES...NO MUCHO, SI SALIMOS EN ESTE MOMENTO LLEGAREMOS AHI ANTES DEL ANOCHECER-DIJO YURI-MUY BIEN, EN ESE CASO NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO-DIJO TK-BUENA SUERTE, CONTAMOS CON NOSOTROS-DIJO EVAN-DESCUIDEN, NO FALLAREMOS-LES DIJE MIENTRAS LOS 4 SALIAMOS CON DIRECCION A LA FORTALEZA GERUDO.

BUENO, AL PARECER LAS COSAS EN EL VIAJE SE COMPLICABAN MAS YA QUE AHORA TENIAMOS QUE RESCATAR AL PRINCIPE ZORA, BUENO PUES COMO LES HABIA DICHO AL PRINCIPIO TENIA QUE SALIR EN UN RATO Y EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO, ME TENGO QUE IR, PERO DESCUIDEN, NO LOS VOY A DEJAR PICADOS CON LA HISTORIA, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TENGA TIEMPO LES CONTARE EL RESTO, POR AHOAR SENA PACIENTES. BUENO ME VOY, HASTA LA PROXIMA

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS 3 LECTORES XD, OJALA LES ESTE GSUTANDO ESTE FIC EN EL QUE HISE TODO LO POSIBLE POR JUNTAR LA HISTORIA DE DIGIMON CON LA DE ZELDA, SE QUE EL FIC TIENE MUCHAS FALLAS UNA DE ELLAS ES QUE SE PARECE DEMASIADO AL JUEGO DE OCARINA OF TIME, U OTRA FALLA QUE TIENE ES LOS NOMBRES DE LAGUN OS PRSONAJES COMO MIKAU O DARAMANI LOS CUALES TOME DE ZELDA MAJORAS MASK, EN FIN HAGO LO QUE PUEDO CON EL FIC PERO SE QUE ALMENOS CUMPLE SU COMETIDO PRINCIPAL QUE ES EL DE HACERLES PASAR UN BUEN RATO, RESPECTO A LOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO POR LOS DEMAS ELEGIDOS PACIENCIA QUE YA APARECERAN, Y OTRA COSA, ME HAN LLEGADO ALGUNAS QUEJAS SOBRE EL FIC YA QUE ESTA TODO EN MAYUSCULA, LA RAZON DE ELLO ES PORQUE ASI LO EMPEZE, SE QUE PODRIA REEDITARLO EN MINUSCULAS PERO PREFIERO MANTENER EL FIC ASI LA RAZON DE ELLO ES PORQUE ESTE FIC SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI YA QUE GRACIAS A EL LOGRE CONOCER A LARA, LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO Y A QUIEN LE DEDICO ESTE FIC, ASI QUE PORFAVOR COMPRENDANME LA RAZON DE CONTINUAR HACIENDO EL FIC EN MAYUSCULAS, BUENO SOLO ME RESTA DECIR QUE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO CONTINUEN DANDOME SUS OPINIONES DE ESTE FIC

ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI YA QUE DE NO SER POR ESTE FIC NO LA HABRIA CONOCIDO:

AI SHITERU LARA-CHAN. SABES QUE TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO


End file.
